Towards North, With Blood
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: The Northern Pack wants to unite together, but are they hiding something? Kate and Humphrey find out after their marriage, but this pack will be the least of their worries. Violence, Blood, and Sex. KateXHumphrey, LillyXGarth, HumphreyXLilly, KatexGarth
1. Humphrey's Proposal

**This is a request from alphaKATEomegaHUMPHREY, and I was more than happy to do it. And yes, this is rated M because it contains lemons. Don't judge me XP**

_We all know about Jasper National Park's two wolf packs, the Western and Eastern Packs right. However, what if I told you there was another pack to the far north: The Northern Pack. A pack that thrives on warfare, on barbarianism, and on bloodshed above all other things…_

_This is a story of not only that pack, but of Kate and Humphrey's journey to find a life for them, and to raise a family in their own home. But this journey will lead them to question the teachings of their own pack, and even uncover old family secrets better left untold…_

The moon, hanging high over the mountain pass, took its half-state in the night sky, surrounded by bright stars in the inky blackness. The air was crisp and cool against the fur of the two wolves sitting on one of the many rock ledges that littered the pass.

Humphrey, the grey wolf, gave a casual whistle and out his foreleg over the tan wolf's shoulder, pulling her closer to him, which did not even seem possible with how close they currently were. These two, on the opposite end of the social order, so madly in love with each other, they were practically mates. And that's what was on Humphrey's mind now….

"You think you're so sneaky don't you?" Kate giggled getting closer to him herself.

"Sometimes, yeah I'd say I'm the ultimate sneakster, but it's cold; I need your warmth…" he nuzzled her affectionately with the side of his muzzle.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed softly, leaning against the bigger male. Humphrey, that Omega, how she just loved him. One who never took things to seriously like she did from time to time…sure he was a bit outspoken and…goofy, but who said those had to be negative traits?

"Kate, what's it like being an Alpha?" Humphrey asked.

"It's a lot harder than it looks…you have to do all the hunting to feed the entire pack…and you have to…keep the pack full." Humphrey smiled slightly his tail wagging back and forth. "Don't get any ideas." Kate teased swatting him gently.

Humphrey chuckled slyly. "Don't eliminate the possibility Kate. I mean, I love you and you love me. I think we'd make great parents."

"Just like you'd make a great Alpha." she said with a serious tone to show she wasn't joking.

Humphrey lifted his head to the dark sky. "Humphrey, Alpha Male…I like the sound of that."

The now-retired Alpha Winston kept his eye on them from the mouth of his family's den, watching from the darkness and obscurity of the cave. He knew what they were talking about; it didn't bother him much to a certain extent, but he still knew what the particular subject was. What else would two wolves in love talk about, with a certain season coming up?

"Winston, you've been standing there for ten minutes. Come to bed."

The old wolf tore his gaze from Kate and Humphrey to look at his mate. He gave a rough grunt and simply looked back to the duo without saying a single word to her.

Eve sighed and stood up. "Honey are you worried about Kate? She'll be just fine with Humphrey. Sure I wasn't too crazy about the whole idea at first, but he seems like a very nice boy."

Winston narrowed his hardened eyes. "It's not Humphrey I'm worried about." he said firmly yet with a hint of the said-worry on his voice.

"Then what are you worried about?"

He turned away from the mouth and went to the back of the den. "Pack law says with an Alpha already in control, Kate and Humphrey will move on and start their own pack."

Eve winced at the idea, which was what she did every time the mentioning of Kate and Humphrey having a family came up as a subject of discussion, but like Humphrey himself, she gradually got used to it. "I see… Winston don't tell me you're worried about…"

"The Northern Pack…" Winston growled, loathing the sound of the pack's title on the flow of his voice.

"I can understand you're worry, but we haven't seen or heard of Pontius-"

"Do **not** say his name in front of me!" Winston snapped, snarling at his mate. Eve staggered back at his sudden anger, sorry that she forgot how she felt about that wolf.

Winston looked away at a wall to avoid her eyes. "Pontius is a madwolf… I **hate** that bastard; I hate him with all my soul. I **do not** want him laying his slimy, bloody paws on my daughter!" he hissed pounding his paw against the ground.

Eve said nothing. How could she? Winston was nearly impossible to talk to once Pontius was brought up. Pontius was the Alpha of the Northern Pack, an independent and isolated pack further north in Jasper National Park. They had no relations at all with the Western or Eastern Packs, mainly because they were a society of war and bloodshed; destroy everything in their path. And if that wasn't already bad enough, their Alpha was insane. That wolf, Pontius – He was as old as the mountains themselves. His heart as cold as the ice he lived in and as black as the jet-black fur that covered his aged body.

"Winston, I hate Pontius just as much as you do – there has not been one moment that I haven't wanted to rip off his tail and shove it down his throat for what he did to Cyrus – but you can't keep Kate from leaving the pack and starting her own life; it's not fair to her, or Humphrey."

"I know Eve, I know." He sighed, knowing there was no way he could stop the chances of losing her from happening, like Cyrus… "But the fact that Pontius is still out there and killing others with that pack of his, with not a single care in this world…is what makes me sick to my stomach the most."

Humphrey let out a short sigh while keeping Kate next to him. "I love you Kate."

The tan wolf smiled up at him. "I love you Humphrey."

Each time they exchanged these words of affection, he wondered how he could have possibly gotten a girl as beautiful as her; sometimes he was even baffled himself. He wondered several times if he was dreaming this all up but several claw marks he gave himself told him this was all reality.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

"The moon's always beautiful Humphrey. You're just now noticing this?" Kate teased him once more.

"Haha very funny Kate." Humphrey replied unable to keep himself from uttering an amused chuckle. "Kate, I want to ask you something. Something I've been thinking about for a while now…"

"Yes Humphrey?"

"Kate…will you um, will you-"

"Kate! It's getting late sweety. Time to come in." Eve called from the den.

Humphrey's face fell and his ears flattened against his head. No, this didn't happen; it couldn't of! "Time for me to go Humphrey. See you in the morning." Kate licked the side of his head and left his side slowly, brushing her tail against his face as she turned away.

It was as if something inside him died as her presence suddenly diminished. He didn't even get to finish what he was going to ask her, and she was getting further away; he couldn't see it but he knew it. However, it was then at that moment, a lever was pulled and his entire body and mind started working on its own mechanism. He spun around on his feet gracelessly, not even thinking about what he was doing or was going to do.

"Kate wait!" he exclaimed, his own voice sounding alien to him.

Kate looked back at him. "Whoa Humphrey what's the urgency? I guess its real important." she turned around to give him her full attention.

Humphrey swallowed nervously as he struggled to find the words in the darkest corners of his mind. Each word he collected carefully to put this as well as he could, the words making their way to his mouth as soon as he found them.

"Kate…I love you so very much, you know that right?" he said, getting control of the situation his body got him in.

"Of course, and I love you. What do you want to ask me?" she said, cocking her head slightly.

"Kate please be…honest with me when I ask you this…" he said nervously wiping his paw across the rock as if he stepped in a pile of caribou excrement.

"Okay, what is it?"

Humphrey took a deep breath as he re-gathered every word that scrambled all around his brain. He looked into Kat's golden eyes, which made him all the more nervous. "If you say no I will understand. Kate, will you…m-marry me?"

Kate felt a blast of intense heat attack her chest and her jaw fell open. Humphrey bit down on his tongue with fear; fear that she was shocked, and appalled, he would even ask this so soon. He told himself in his mind to accept the worst if she said no, but Humphrey was shooting himself down; telling himself that Kate wouldn't exactly love him to the magnitude he did. This was all part of the disbelief he had about what they could and would actually have.

Kate's minor frown immediately turned into a smile; a smile of complete and utter joy.

"Yes!" she blurted out happily, standing up suddenly and making Humphrey take a step back. "Y-Yes Humphrey! I'll be your mate!"

"Y-You will?" The grey wolf felt like he was close to either crying or having a massive heart attack. This feeling intensified when Kate came at him at top speed and the sky was suddenly in his view, Kate's weight pressing down on him when she tackled him to the rock and nuzzled his neck hard. Wow, was all Humphrey could muster in his mind; he was too happy to think of anything else.

From the mouth of the den Winston watched, his eyes not once leaving the two young wolves.

**Take the time to review if possible; I would really appreciate it a lot! **


	2. Thanks, But No Thanks

**I do not own Alpha and Omega!**

Kate and Humphrey howled together the rest of the night. Winston was sure of it, especially since he did not stay up any longer after watching them for ten or twenty more minutes. After that, he simply went to bed, where he only met a restless night…

"_Pontius…h-how could you do this?"_

"_He was in the way. You and I both know he was a threat."_

"_Threat? You're sick Pontius! Sick!"_

"_Yes Winston, let the anger flow through you; I knew Cyrus was holding you back from embracing your true destiny."_

"_No! I will not believe that! You maniac! You murderer!"_

Winston jolted awake to the soft light of dusk. He lifted his head, dripping with cold sweat and looked around the den. Eve was sound asleep, as was Kate; she must have come in after all… Winston struggled to his feet, his legs shaky like jell-o. That dream…it was so short, yet he knew exactly what it was. He had not had a dream about Pontius in years, and now he has one after talking about him… In a way that made sense, but why would they show up now, when his oldest daughter is about to get married.

He shook it off his psyche and stepped out of the den. The moon was barely visible in the dusk sky, saying its goodbyes before it disappeared until nightfall. Winston made his way down the mountain pass, grunting each time he jumped to another ledge. He was getting too old for things like that, jumping a performing all those acrobatic moves that Kate used. Soon he would end up just like Tony, an old wolf with a bad back that almost got him run over by a stampede of caribou.

Winston strode slowly across the pass to where the small stream would be. He took a deep, panting breath and stared down at his reflection in the water. It seemed like it was a millennia ago when he was in his early stages of adulthood, when everything else made sense to him. Now all one big blur just came and went, getting blurrier with each day that passed.

He growled again and took a drink of water, the cool liquid flowing nicely down his hot throat and cooling his insides of the pent-up anger slowly releasing itself.

"Hello Winston." A voice greeted from behind.

Tony was there, standing behind him. Winston narrowed his eyes. "Hi Tony. What are you doing here?"

"I always come down here to get a refreshing morning drink," the old wolf shrugged taking the fellow retired-Alpha's side. "Congratulations with Kate and Humphrey."

Winston's tongue snapped back into his mouth. "How did you know about that?"

"Kate told Lilly, and Lilly told Garth, then Garth told me. Word spreads around quickly, but I already knew; they were howling all night. A clear indication of an engagement."

Winston nodded slowly before taking another long lap of water. "The ceremony will be held today, at noon."

"You sound a bit…troubled. Upset with Kate's choice of a mate?"

_It's not Humphrey I'm worried about. _"No, I am not upset about that. Why would I be upset about her choice of a loved one, like you with Garth and Lilly?"

Tony growled in defense. "Don't get personal buddy. I'm just trying to help a fellow pack member out."

"Thanks, but no thanks Tony." Winston said without another seconds thought. This was too personal of a subject to talk with someone who would not understand, especially Tony. Hell, nobody understood except for Eve; she went through as much torment as he was because of Pontius. "I don't need any help." Winston finished taking his last drink from the stream and turned around to leave.

"It's the Northern Pack isn't it?" Tony spoke up without turning around.

Winston froze with his left paw dangling in the air. Wha… How did he… Winston turned his head, a firm look in his eyes. "Why would you say that...?"

Tony turned this time. "Winston, don't act like you've lived in a cave your entire life. Everyone as old as you and me knows about the Northern Pack, isolated somewhere up north along Jasper's border. You know that. Word of their terrible onslaught reached both of our packs, and affected us all the same."

Winston lowered his paw and sighed. He faced Tony. "I fear for Kate and Humphrey's lives, with Pontius still reigning as the Alpha Male."

"I can understand your fears my friend, but don't try to stop them from building a life for themselves; it's not fair to Kate or Humphrey."

_That's the same thing my wife told me. _"I know that already Tony. But I am willing to protect my family and my pack at all costs if the situation calls for it."

"We're both sticklers for the laws of the pack Winston; with an Alpha group already ruling, Kate and Humphrey have to move on. Not letting that rule take effect would make you a hypocrite."

Winston growled and back around. "Do not proceed to tell me how to raise my own family. I will handle this the way that I see fit."

And with that, he walked away.


	3. Wolf Pile

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Kate sat waist-deep in the stream, washing the dirt off her body to get herself prettied up for Humphrey. Not one word could describe how happy she was. She and Humphrey were going to be mates in only a few more hours. The thought excited her to no end, he body started to shake a little.

"I hope Humphrey likes the way I look…," she said to herself as she rubbed water through her tail. Who was she kidding? Of course, he would love it!

Kate looked up at the sun, blazing above the mountain and drying any wet part of her rather quickly, faster than she expected. She had to douse them again so her fur wouldn't look messy from having dried at separate times. Kate's ears swiveled as they picked up footsteps behind her.

"Hi Lilly. Good to see you today." Kate smiled upon seeing her younger sister.

The white wolf brushed her fur out of her left eye and giggled happily. "Hi Kate, it's good to see you too."

"You're in a peppy mood today. What's the occasion?" Kate smiled brushing her left foreleg.

Lilly flashed her teeth and stepped into the stream with her sister. "Things are going wonderfully with Garth."

"Oho really, that's good to hear." Kate replied. "And just how good is the whole mate-thing going?"

Lilly sat down and started to wash herself; with her white fur, the dirt was more noticeable than on anyone else in the pack.

"Garth and I are going to be parents soon."

Kate's eyes widened. "You are? But it's not even season yet."

The white female blushed slightly. "Well, not yet…I mean I'm not pregnant yet, but we're going to try for pups as soon as the season hits. When that time comes, I'm not going to be able to control myself around him."

Kate giggled and turned a bit red herself. While it was not time yet, as she stated before, mating season was only a few days away; the deeper winter was coming, and the females would be going into heat. Kate continued washing up but did so slowly; thinking about what it would be like to go into heat, around Humphrey. She had absolutely no idea how that Omega would react; would he be nervous about it and afraid for her, or would he attack her like some males did, rutting on her within seconds of smelling the heat. She certainly hoped not.

The more Kate pondered this however, the more she started to think, _what would it be like having Humphrey as a mate? Will he be a good and loving father? What will our first time be like…? _She blushed harder at a few of these thoughts.

"Kate, can I ask you a…kind of a personal question, if you don't mind." Lilly said nervously.

"Sure, by all means sis."

"Um…how big do you think Humphrey is?"

Kate looked at her funny. "You mean like body size or…?"

Lilly looked down at her paws and her face flushed hard. "I mean…his…uh…his 'wolf'."

The tan wolf stared at her before responding "His 'wolf'? You mean his…" Kate pawed between her legs as an expression of what she thought Lilly was referring.

She nodded slightly looking back up at her. "I know it's before season and all, but some wolves…"

"Yeah, mate before actually becoming mates." Kate replied for her embarrassed sister. "Does Garth have a small…?" Maybe that was why she was asking.

Lilly's face was rosy-red under her white fur when she looked up at Kate. "I…I don't know…"

"Lilly, is something wrong?" Kate said, turning to her.

Lilly looked back down to the water while washing herself. "No, I…I was just curious…you know, girl-to-girl talk."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know how big Humphrey is; it will be interesting to find out…"

"Oh man, I can't believe this is happening…" Salty said from the bushes, his tongue poking out the front of his muzzle. "Two hot Alphas bathing…"

"You know if Humphrey or Garth catches us they're totally going to have our hides…" Mooch said despite his staring at the females.

"Man who cares, let's just enjoy this while we can…" Shakey said while panting.

They watched as Kate stuck her head in the water, moving it around before straightening up and shaking the water from her fur. The three males made a moan-like sigh.

"Is it hot out here or is it just me?" Mooch took a deep breath.

"I think it's just you."

The Omegas jumped in surprise at the sound of Humphrey's voice. "Oh…h-hey Humphrey…" Salty stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Kate, but I can see you guys already found her.," the grey wolf said, chuckling at his friends' typical male drive for a female to look at and fantasize.

"So Humphrey, I heard you finally tied the knot with Kate." Shakey jarred as Humphrey was about to walk out the bushes, and he stopped.

"So even you guys know about it." Humphrey said turning to them.

"Hey, word spreads around the pack like disease to a rotting caribou carcass." Salty shrugged. Humphrey grimaced at his rather disgusting metaphor.

"Gee, that's a good way to put it." Humphrey said sarcastically. "No if you excuse me guys, I have to go see my soon-to-be-mate."

Humphrey turned back towards the clearing. As soon as he did so, a rock went soaring through the air, ripping through the trees before it hit him on the side of the head.

"OWW!" he yelled so loud that all the birds in the trees went flying from their perches. As for his cover, it blew from that yell of pain; Kate and Lilly were aware of his presence now. "What on earth was that?" he growled in confusion, looking at the object that hit him. It was a round rock.

"Paddy! Marcel!" he yelled out, laughing now from Marcel's miss.

"So sorry my friend!" he heard the goose call out from somewhere in the distance. "I really must work on my backswing!"

Humphrey chuckled and walked out of the bushes, the Alphas' eyes on him. "Sorry about that, girls."

"Were you spying on us Humphrey?" Kate said with an impish smile across her muzzle.

Humphrey looked back to the trio, who scrambled away and out of sight. "Well, they were. I just wanted to see you Kate."

"Oh really? You can't wait until the ceremony?" she stood up and shook the water out of her fur, which made Humphrey start to pant.

"No, not r-really…" he said, looking up and down Kate's slender body.

Lilly smiled at Humphrey and whispered something in Kate's ear; whatever he whispered to her, it made her smile.

"Oh really Lilly? That's a great idea." Kate looked back at Humphrey with a smile that made him feel uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said, shuffling a bit on his feet while part of him became excited by the sight of two hot females smiling at him like that.

"Wolf Pile!" the two girls exclaimed.

Humphrey had no time to react as they literally jumped into the air and dived towards him. He cried out in surprise when they landed on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey get off me!" he said in protest.

"And what are you going to do about it Omega?" Kate said teasingly. She and Lilly kept on him, rubbing his body with their paws as if they were trying to tickle him; and that was exactly what they were doing.

"Come on stop! Th-that t-tickles!" Humphrey exclaimed laughing at the same time and squirming around on his back.

Lilly and Kate giggled, as they did not let up with their tickling. Their paws went all over the most sensitive areas of Humphrey's body, from his neck to his sides to his belly. Humphrey tried to swat them away but they easily overpowered him.

"Come on Humphrey, I know you like this!" Lilly giggled excitedly.

Humphrey made a small whine in the middle of his laughter. The fact that two beautiful females were tickling him was a lot for his body and mind to bear. His natural instincts, his natural reaction to this kind of stimulation was beginning to show unbeknownst to him.

"S-stop please-hahahaha-p-please I can't-hahahaha-take it!" he exclaimed unable to keep his laughter from over taking him.

Humphrey was able to get his watering eyes open to see what was going on, and when he looked through Kate and Lilly's bodies, he saw what was happening to him. His eyes widened when he saw he had a 'little visitor'.

"Stop! Get off me!" he growled, pushing the girls off him successfully and scrambling to his feet. Humphrey panted hard from the lack of oxygen, grasping his chest.

"Geez Humphrey, we just playing…" Kate said, before she saw something that was on Humphrey before. Her eyes transfixed on the organ that was now dangling between his legs; Lilly's eyes were on it too, and she blushed like mad.

Humphrey turned away when he knew they saw it. "Please…I'm-I'm sorry girls…" he flattened his ears and tucked his tail between his legs.

"Humphrey…you, your…we didn't know you were that…sensitive." Kate said, scrunching her body together nervously at the awkward situation.

"I-It's okay Kate." Humphrey replied feeling it go down a little. "I have to go. See you at the ceremony." he gave Kate and Lilly a small smile and darted back into the bushes.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kate looked at her sister whose face flushed. Lilly looked back at her and took a deep breath.

"He…he was…he-he, his wolf was bigger than I…" Lilly lowered her head, panting gently.

"Y-Yeah…I guess your question was answered…" Kate replied, watching Humphrey run up the hill through the trees.

Humphrey stopped running when he got to the mountain pass, panting in exhaustion from the running and the tickling he got. He looked down at his crotch and watched his wolfhood go back into its sheath. The heat in his body decreased without this burden to worry about and he took a deep breath.

"Wow Humphrey, you sure are lucky." Mooch said, he Salty and Shakey suddenly coming out of nowhere. "You got touched by the hottest females in the pack."

"It was embarrassing guys," Humphrey shook and rubbed his head. "Kate and Lilly saw it…"

"You got it just from them tickling you? Yeah, I would have reacted the same way." Salty admitted.

"You know what this means Humphrey?" Shakey said.

"What? That I can't be around Kate and Lilly without feeling weird, especially Lilly?"

"Not exactly; it means that you could be 'in' with Lilly too." Mooch ended.

"'In' with Lilly?" Humphrey got an insulted look on his face. "Don't say that. I love Kate, and I would never cheat on her, with her sister…."

The thought was ludicrous to him, but the thought still made him feel a little hot. While Kate was the apple of his eye, something about Lilly made him feel strange on the inside; was it her youth, her fur, the fact that she was hot and adorable at the same time? Whatever the reason was, he did not want to think about it, the possibility of leaving Kate.

**Read & Review if possible!**


	4. Two, Now One

**Here's the next, and longest chapter thus far! Enjoy!**

"Winston, why were you out so early this morning?" Eve asked her mate as he gnawed on a caribou bone.

The ex-Alpha sighed and let the bone fall out of his paws. "Eve, please. I do not want to talk about it. Not with Kate and Humphrey's marriage due in a few minutes."

"Winston, I really think you need to talk about this with someone." Eve sat down across from him. "If not me, then someone else."

"No one else understands Eve. No one else has ever understood the pain I went through." Winston growled.

"Talk to Tony about it. He lost his mate during a caribou hunt; he suffered a loss like you did."

"Losing your mate and losing your brother are two different situations. In my situation, Cyrus was not my mate. I grew up with him, and that made the pain more difficult to deal with."

Eve lowered her head and sighed. "Winston, if you're not going to talk about this, then don't say anything about it. Sitting there and just beating yourself up is not going to fix your problem; it will only make it worse."

"Don't tell me how to handle it. Tony already tried that this morning. And yes Eve, I know this will not fix it. You have already told me a million times that I cannot turn back time; Cyrus is gone, I know, but I can prevent Kate and Humphrey from facing his fate."

"I know Winston; you will tell them to head south."

"…And how did you know about that?"

"I've heard you talking to yourself."

_Everybody knows about my business, no matter what I do…_ "Yes Eve, that is exactly what I'm going to do; the Northern Pack has not left that frozen wasteland since they were banished there." Winston sighed and stood up on his aged legs. "It will work out perfectly, I just know it…"

The combined West and Eastern Packs gathered around the center of the pass, Humphrey and Kate standing on the flat rock where Lilly and Garth married. With the bath she took earlier, Kate looked nice and clean, with the purple flower set nicely in her fur.

"Wow, I can't believe Humphrey, the Omega of all Omegas, is going to be an Alpha…" Mooch said with a sigh.

"Well guys, let's just be happy for him, and hope he doesn't forget about us when he hooks on the ol' ball and chain…" Salty said with his paws crossed under his head.

"Well, here we are." Humphrey said smiling nervously. "I still feel a little embarrassed about what happened earlier this morning."

Kate smiled and set her paw on the side of his muzzle. "Really Humphrey, it's alright. Lilly and I didn't know."

Humphrey lowered his head slightly and took in a deep breath. He could barely comprehend what was happening at this moment; he was about to marry Kate; she would be his mate…and it made him excited in so many aspects. However, for some reason he could not get his mind off Lilly who sat next to Garth on the left side of them. When he looked at her she would look back at him and smile, and he would just smile back for a second before turning his attention back to Kate.

Winston sighed. "Okay now you two; you may start whenever you are ready."

Both Humphrey and Kate swallowed at the same time. To begin the ritual, Humphrey and Kate circled each other slowly, not taking their eyes off each other. This was all of course required, for each mate to get closer to one another and to show their commitment. As they circled around Humphrey stuck his muzzle into Kate's tail and took a whiff of her scent.

"Humphrey, that's not one of the moves." Kate said in surprise and amusement.

"Just do what I do Kate. This will prove to your parents that we love each other, and they can accept me more." He flicked his tail towards her.

Kate nodded and sniffed his tail. His scent was a little different from hers; her bath gave her a nice fresh watery smell, but Humphrey smelled all musky and earthy, like a normal wolf like him would. The closer to the tail's base she smelled however the stronger this smell was. Kate blushed like mad when she figured out what was producing this strong odor and she moved back to the end of the tail. Humphrey on the other hand kept his muzzle towards her hind end, his eyes transfixed on the area exposed slightly to his eyes. He could not help himself; he moved down there and took a small sniff.

"Humphrey!" Kate squeaked in surprise. "Not in front of the pack!"

Humphrey smiled slyly at her. "Sorry Alpha dear, I couldn't help myself." Little did he know that Winston, and even Eve, were giving him a stare that could burn through the back of his skull.

When they finished with this part if the ceremony, the two wolves smelled each other's muzzles, sniffing the sides and the front and breathing in the other's breath. Kate smiled and he smiled back. She felt anxiety with the entire pack watching them do this, especially after that move Humphrey made. Now she feared that he would try to make another move on her, but she knew that Humphrey knew better; nevertheless, the thought that he would try to mount her in front of the pack made her fearful.

Humphrey licked the front of his muzzle and lightly sniffed the corner of Kate's. She closed her eyes halfway and made a small sighing noise before sniffing him back. In a loving fashion the two rubbed their heads together as the next phase was about to commence. Humphrey smelled her ear before gently nibbling on it making Kate giggle softly. He smiled and moved the soft sensitive skin through his teeth, rubbing the pointed tip with his tongue.

"H-Humphrey…that's not p-part of the ceremony…" she objected unable to keep herself from moaning softly.

"It's not? I could have sworn it was…," he said pretending not to know as to what she was referring.

As Lilly watched this, her body started to get warm on the inside. As much as she tried to, she could not get that image from earlier out of her head. The sight of Humphrey's wolfhood was so new to her; the rigid shape, the deep red color… Lilly licked her muzzle unconsciously and transfixed her gaze on the soon-to-be-Alpha.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Garth's voice entered her mind and snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I-I'm fine Garth." she said, trying not to sound like she was thinking of something of which she should not be thinking. "I just can't believe Kat's getting married too."

Garth smiled and nodded. "I know I'm happy for her. Humphrey sounds like he would be a very good mate for her."

"Y-Yeah, he would…" Lilly simply responded shifting on her paws.

After a few more of these affectionate actions including a few more ear licks from Humphrey, which made Winston growl, they took their original starting positions. Both were nervous and unsure of who should go first, they went at the same time, slowly edging their muzzles closer and closer together. While they had done this before, it was not an official nose rub; this one would mark them as mates.

Kate felt her pulse racing. Her heat beat faster and harder like it was going to break through her chest, leap into her throat, whatever. Humphrey felt the same exact way, but the heat was spreading all over his body in two particular places. Hours seemed to fly right on by before their black noses made contact. Kate was the first to make a small movement before Humphrey joined her, and they did the necessary nose rub.

And with that, they were now mates.

Winston sighed as if he was growing impatient and could not wait to get this over with, but he smiled regardless.

"It is done. Kate and Humphrey, you are now mates, united together." He said standing beside them.

As part of the ceremony, the rest of the pack raised their heads and howled, to show that two lives, body and soul, had become one. Kate blushed and lowered her head a little. Humphrey kissed the top of her head softly, which made her blush harder.

"I love you Kate. I love you, and nothing can change that. I promise you I will be a good mate." He said, nuzzling her head.

Kate breathed deeply and nuzzled him back. "I love you Humphrey. I promise to you I will be a good mate and mother to your pups…"

Humphrey smiled at the thought of making pups with her. He licked the top of her muzzle, which made Kate close her eyes and let out a small sigh. Lilly shook and whined slightly as she watched this too. Within minutes, the howling ceased.

"Now everyone set up a feast for our newest Alpha Male and Female. We will have a celebration to celebrate their bonding." Winston said and the rest of the pack went off, to make preparations. "Humphrey, follow me. I'd like to talk to you."

"Dad, please." Kate protested. "We just got married."

"I'm not going to scare him honey," the old wolf said with a smile. "I just want to give him the same talk I gave Garth."

Kate sighed. "Okay father. Just don't take too long. I want to spend some time with my mate before we head out."

Winston sighed and nodded in affirmation. "Don't worry Kate. I won't take long with him. Now follow me Humphrey."

The grey wolf swallowed nervously wondering about what it was Winston wanted to talk to him. As he passed by his three Omega friends, they gave him wide toothy smiles that said "Good job".

"Um…So uh Winston, sir, what did you want to talk about?" Humphrey said with discomfort in his voice as they made their way toward the stream. He had never been alone with someone like Winston before, a wolf as powerful as him, and as old; but he was not going to say that aloud.

A raspy sigh came out of Winston's muzzle. "Humphrey, you are now mates with my oldest daughter. Unlike with Garth and Lilly, you, the male, were the Omega."

"Yes sir," Humphrey said while nodding. "Is there something wrong with me being the Omega? Because I know…Eve is still a little…mad at me?"

Winston chuckled. "No no, she's accepted the fact that you and Kate love each other." They came to a stop in front of the stream took a short drink of the water. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then what is it, sir?"

"You and Kate will be heading out into the world soon, to start your own life together." Winston looked up at the sky, watching the small birds fly across the blue firmament.

"I promise you Winston, I will take very good care of her." Humphrey assured his mate's father.

"I know you will Humphrey. I know you will," he said, sighing once more. "But I want to discuss a few things with you. First off, you will be hunting with Kate to help support each other, and a possible litter of pups."

Humphrey swallowed. "Sir, I uh…I don't have much experience in hunting, but I will do my hardest to support her and our family.

"Good boy…" he smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear from you. I guess you're not fully a slacking, fun loving Omega after all. You've really matured after all the events that transpired over the past few days."

"T-Thank you sir…" Humphrey said. It actually felt nice getting these compliments from his father-in-law. He was expecting Winston to be mean to him…

"Now, I want to talk about you, reproducing with my daughter."

Humphrey's face turned red beneath his grey fur. "Winston sir, I don't think that's very um…appropriate to talk about…"

"She's my daughter, and technically you are my son. It's family business." Winston growled. "Have you ever seen a female in heat?"

"Not seen, no, but I have heard about it." Humphrey replied.

"Believe me boy, when Kate goes into heat, you have to be prepared. Don't let the lusty exterior of her heat-drive body fool you; if you're too rough, you could hurt her."

"Hurt her? I…I would never think of doing it sir…" Humphrey swallowed.

"Good…good. And finally, when it comes to raising pups, just remember that puppyhood is the most crucial time in a wolf's life. Play with them, hunt with them, spend as much time with them as you possibly can, otherwise you could have a strained relationship."

Humphrey nodded. "Um...t-thanks for the talk Winston. Is that all you wanted?"

Winston sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that was all. Just remember what I told you, and you will have a successful marriage with Kate."

Humphrey took a deep breath. "I need a few minutes to think this over…tell Kate I'll be back in a few minutes."

Winston nodded and pat Humphrey on his shoulder before leaving him by the stream. Humphrey took a nice long drink of the stream, thinking about all he was told. Boy, it sounded simple by the way he put it, but he knew better; marriage was going to be difficult.

"Lilly, why aren't you at the celebration?" Winston said to his youngest daughter as he saw her walking in the opposite direction.

"I just wanted to talk to Humphrey, and congratulate him on his new life with Kate," she said, her face flushing softly.

Winston looked at her before nodding in affirmation. "Okay sweetheart, don't take too long though," he kissed her on the side of the muzzle. "We have a lot planned for the new couple.

Lilly nodded and Winston continued on his way. She looked back and watched her father until he disappeared out of sight. She sighed and smiled. Now Humphrey was alone, no one else around.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next one has a special surprise, so fasten your seatbelts! XP**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Here's a long awaited moment! One of several lemons in the story, this one being a HumphreyXLilly one! This chapter's meant to contain the lemon, so that's all you can expect! XP**

**Enjoy!**

Humphrey took several more drinks of the refreshing water. He thought over what Winston told him, and sighed. Man, he wondered what else he had to worry about with married life… Many things, he knew that.

The birds chirped overhead and he could faintly hear the chatter of the pack in the distance. He sighed to himself. "_Better get back to the pass. They'll be wondering what happened to me._" He thought to himself.

Humphrey turned around and was surprised to see Lilly sitting there halfway between him and the bushes.

"Oh, hi Lilly. You need something?" he said wagging his tail in greeting and immediately thinking back to when she and Kate tackled him.

Lilly smiled and brushed her fur from her left eye. "Yeah, I-I guess you could say that Humphrey." She stood up and slowly strode over to Humphrey. He straightened up and watched her glide over the grass and dirt, like a ghostly entity. Her paws padded across the ground softly. Her eyes transfixed on him, Humphrey felt his insides begin to melt. Her youth, her beauty…oh my. Just…dear God.

The white wolf got by his side and lightly sniffed his neck. "Your body smells so musky…I like it Humphrey."

"T-Thanks Lilly." Humphrey said nervously, his body heating up further. Lilly circled around him sniffing every part of his body he could reach. Every time she came to his front, she took the opportunity to eye his crotch. She pictured his erect member sticking out from its sheath, the very thought making her a little wet. Humphrey took a deep breath when she buried her nose in his neck. This breath caused him to take in the scent she was beginning to produce, and something burst in his mind.

"Lilly…smell sweet…," he mumbled closing his eyes and panting. Lilly giggled softly at his response and nuzzled his chest and neck, licking the grey fur. Humphrey found himself allowing the young female to do what she wanted, and that was seducing him.

Lilly turned and rubbed her backside against Humphrey's side, her juices wiping off onto his fur. The texture of the fluids on his fur and the much stronger smell made his hardness begin to emerge. Lilly blushed when he eyes rest upon it and she smiled.

"You like it, don't you?" Lilly said in a flirtatious tone, brushing her tail across his muzzle. Humphrey's tongue lolled out the front of his mouth. He panted as each breath he took in brought more of the smell Lilly's body was making into his nostrils. All he could do was nod softly. Lilly gave a soft growl and tackled him to the ground.

Humphrey was surprised to find himself lying on his back but even more surprised to see Lilly over him. Before he could say anything, he felt her thrust her muzzle against his. His eyes went wide when she slid her tongue into his mouth. He gasped gently but he closed his eyes and accepted her kiss, not fighting back for one second.

Lilly's face went red under her white fur and she moaned when Humphrey's tongue meandered into her mouth, pushing past hers to get to the deepest areas of her oral cavity. She turned her head to the side, but Humphrey was the one to take over her muzzle, closing them together. His paws went up to and her onto her shoulders, pulling her down against him. Lilly moaned in delight as she felt her nether regions touch his growing wolf shaft. The young female gently ground herself down on Humphrey's sheath making the fellow Omega-turned-Alpha moan in pleasure.

Her hormones racing wildly, Lilly pulled away from Humphrey, the kiss disengaging at which he whined slightly. Lilly then moved down his body, sniffing his belly, which made him laugh softly.

"That tickles…where are you going?" he said, lifting his head up to watch her.

Lilly fluttered her purple eyes and licked her muzzle slowly as she edged closer down to the spot between his legs. Her juices were building up in her womanhood, her lips flaring up with desire. She wasn't in heat, that was for sure, but by the way she was acting, she might as well have been. Lilly gave the growing organ a taste test; it tasted very musky, as much as it smelled. Humphrey gave a long moan as his mate's younger sister took his growing dick into her mouth and sucked him feverishly. The male beneath gave a loud growl of pleasure and reached down to her head.

"Oh…yes Lilly…suck me hard…" he moaned, closing his eyes and panting heavily. Without any stimulation, the sounds of Humphrey's words and the feel of him in her mouth was enough to make her leak harder, building up more like water trapped by a dam. Humphrey panted in excitement and spread his legs further apart. As his member grew larger in Lilly's mouth, the young wolf could barely contain her excitement, whimpering in delight as her hormones and pheromones were raging like mad. Her deep purple eyes traced the fat knot at the base. When she first saw it the knot was still hidden, but with it now in plain view her eyes glazed over from staring at it.

Humphrey pushed Lilly's head down onto his cock shoving it further down her snout. Her eyes widened and she let out a muffled "mmmmf" of surprise. The end of her muzzle was now touching his knot as if she was kissing it. She blushed hard and closed her eyes wrapping her lips around the large mass of flesh as well as she could, her saliva leaking down the length of it.

"Yes…ah suck me dry Lilly…such a good snout…," he moaned feeling bliss with arousal. Lilly sucked Humphrey as hard as she possibly could, taking in the whole knot this time. For a second, she wondered if that was a good idea because somehow Humphrey was getting bigger. She gasped and moaned against it and tried to pull away but Humphrey's paws kept her from doing so. All she could do was suck, but she didn't have any objections to it.

Within seconds, the hot constrictions of Lilly's mouth took too much out of Humphrey and he released Lilly's head. Before she could even pull halfway off she was surprised by a deluge of semen that went straight down her throat. The force of it made Lilly gag and sputter until Humphrey's cumming ceased. She released him and coughed madly, the thick wolf seed leaking out her open mouth.

"Humphrey…" she coughed swallowing as much of the seed as she could. "Your seed tastes good…so salty…" she licked her muzzle and smiled at him, at which he smiled back with his mouth hanging open. "It's my turn now Alpha…"

She purred and turned her back to him, hiking her tail up to show him her glistening folds, her coat shining in the sunlight. She turned her head and gave him a lustful stare of desire that made Humphrey pant. He rose from his spot impatiently or excitedly, rather. His tail wagging back and forth, he could see her dripping want and desire, how much she really wanted him. Without wasting a single moment Humphrey himself up on his hind legs, resting his belly on her back and holding her slender white hips with his forepaws. Lilly panted as his hips began to rock against her his bloated length jabbing against her rear, his tip sliding against her wet folds. Lilly whimpered as her young body had a hard time handling these feelings.

"The fun's going to get better…," he said in a lustful voice giving several more desperate tries to get his organ to match up with Lilly's. Finally Humphrey shoved his way into Lilly, causing her to cry out in pain. She clamped her eyes shut and yowled as Humphrey went off on her, pounding her body and making her moan in a combination of pain and pleasure. The heat around him and the fact that they were doing this made him even more excited. Humphrey's length inside of her continued to get bigger much to her surprise.

"Ah…! *pant* It's so huge Humphrey!" Lilly moaned loudly as Humphrey moved in and out of her. Her natural lubrication poured down the backs of her legs, sliding all over the thick male organ. Humphrey panted heavily and pounded his mate's sister with vigor. Heavy amounts of joy and lust filled them, especially Lilly, whose younger body was screaming from the pleasure. She rocked against Humphrey's thrusting moaning and yowling in pleasure.

"I-It's so deep inside! Harder Humphrey!" she yipped as he swelled to larger size as he kept ramming her with it. Humphrey panted and moaned as her tight walls contracted around him and squirted cum all over his fur. Lilly cried out, a partial orgasm hitting her already. The white wolf lowered herself to the ground but kept her hind end in the air for Humphrey to continue his rutting. Her sensitive walls took in everything he put inside her, squeezing it and sending waves of pleasure through her.

Lilly hissed as Humphrey hit something inside and he made her cum again, crying out in blissful ecstasy. Humphrey sucked in a loud intake of breath so he could keep panting, looking down at the beautiful wolf beneath him.

"Uuh…so tight…yes, so warm…" he panted, his eyes lidded and glazed. His knot inflated to over twice its size, as big as his paw. She could feel the thick veins bulging here and there, while her walls opened up in preparation to take the thick mass of flesh that would tie them together.

Drops of clear liquid dripping from his red-hot length, he garnered a death grip on her hips and slammed home several continuous times, his pre spurting from his fattened tip. Lilly felt the wolf seed flow in slowly, his dick now at its biggest possible size. She moaned as her hot, velvety walls tightened around him on the brink of another orgasm. Humphrey whined as he felt this and pressed his knot hard against her lips. Lilly cried out in surprise and pain as it started to enter her.

Just as Lilly felt her liquids flowing to her entrance, Humphrey gave a loud growl and pushed his lubricated knot further and further in until one final thrust shoved it in. Lilly howled loudly as the red orb locked them together and she came on the knot, the liquid unable to escape her because of it. She whimpered as the orgasm spread tremors all over her. With the tightness and warmth of her insides, Humphrey was sent over the edge. His seed flowed out into her womb, filling her up to the near brim.

The two exhausted canines panted in the aftermath, Lilly's eyes still shut. Unable to go anywhere, Humphrey climbed off her and turned around until their rear ends were touching. Lilly straightened up and they just stood there.

"Oh my Humphrey…that was amazing…" Lilly panted, taking in several deep breaths.

Humphrey looked back at her, his ears pressed against her head. "Yeah, that was…" he panted, tugging on the knot, which made Lilly wince and cry out quietly.

"Humphrey! Lilly! Where are you?" Winston's voice called out from the distance. "We need you over here now!"

Both the wolves freaked out a little. "Oh god…not Winston…" Humphrey said panicky, pulling on the knot.

"Humphrey! Ow stop!" Lilly exclaimed pulling on it. "Wait until it goes down…"

"Just a minute Winston sir!" Humphrey called out. "We'll be there in a minute!" He lowered his head and took a deep exhausted breath. Lilly lowered back down to the ground to rest, her hind legs aching. Humphrey lowered down too, motioning for Lilly to lay down which she did so.

"_How will Kate react…if she finds out about this?_"

**The lemon might have been a little short, but this was only one of several lemons in here! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Three Who Know

Lilly whined when Humphrey was finally able to pull his knot from her. The grey wolf took a deep breath as it went back into its furry sheath prison.

"Lilly…Kate cannot find out about this." he panted, looking back at Lilly.

The white wolf nodded. "I know Humphrey…Do you…do you hate me?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. I could not hate you Lilly, but… I-I think its better we not discuss this for a while…" Lilly nodded once more.

"Lilly! Humphrey! Get over here now! The pack is waiting for you!" Winston yelled. By his tone of voice and the volume level at which he was yelling, he did not sound very happy, or patient.

"We better take a quick bath, to get the scents off." Humphrey said. They did so, dunking themselves in the stream and rolling around in the water until they figured the smell was gone. They shook the water from their fur, getting dry quickly. Then as casually as they could, they emerged from the clearing and back onto the path.

"There you are!" Winston called from the end of the pack. "How long does it take to congratulate someone?" he scoffed before disappearing from the path.

The rest of the walk back to the mountain pass was spent in silence; awkward silence. As they saw, the celebrations already started without them. Many wolves were singing and howling, others were feasting on caribou, and others were doing many other things to show their affection for Humphrey and Kate's marriage.

"So, I'll see you later?" Humphrey gave Lilly a smile.

She smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, see you around Humphrey… I'm happy for you and Kate."

"Thanks." he said before they parted ways and went back to their mates.

"Where have you been Humphrey?" Kate said in relief. "I was getting worried about you!"

"Sorry Kate, Lilly and I were just talking…" he said, trying not to look at the ground; if you wanted to show the ultimate sign of guilt, you look down when talking to someone.

"Well I'm glad you're back." she nuzzled her mate lovingly, which caused him to close his eyes and sigh softly.

"It's good to be back Alpha dear…" he replied, nuzzling her back.

"Humphrey, we need to talk about something…" Kate sighed as she and Humphrey took a walk around the pass.

_Another talk…but hopefully hers will be more enjoyable than Winston's_… "Yes Kate? You sound a bit anxious."

"Well, this _is_ important… My dad says we will have to leave the pack, and start our own family."

Humphrey nodded. "Yes, he did say that… I am not too crazy about leaving the only home we've known."

The tan wolf shook her head. "Neither am I… But it is the way of the pack after all."

"Stupid pack rules…" Humphrey mumbled to himself, before sighing. "But, I guess there could be some advantages for going out on our own."

"Yeah, we could hunt on our own, go wherever we want, and have all the privacy we need…"

Humphrey blushed slightly and gave his mate a smile. He glanced back at Lilly, who was eating with Garth. Word got around the pack quickly; he hoped word of what happened back there would not be included in that… He looked around the area, to see all that was happening, when a wave from Salty got his attention.

"Kate, the guys want to see me." he immediately said.

She nodded. "Okay Humphrey. Don't take too long this time."

He nodded and left her side, running to his three Omega friends. "Hey guys. You need something?"

The three males smiled at him, not saying anything. Naturally this made Humphrey feel uneasy, like they knew something that he didn't, and they were going to tell. He straightened up and looked at them.

"Why are you guys smiling at me like that?" he said, shifting on his feet.

"Dude, you are the luckiest wolf in the world." Shakey said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Huh…? What makes me the 'luckiest wolf in the world?" Humphrey inquired taking a small step back.

"We saw what happened with you and Lilly." Salty said matter-of-factly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Winston grimaced at the sight of this wolf, his fur disheveled and his eyes hard. His black and grey fur gave him this look that screamed "I haven't taken a bath in over five months". Above all else, he looked feral.

"Why are you here Orion?" Winston growled to the younger wolf. "You are breaking treaty law by stepping into our boundary.

"Pontius sent me this way Winston…" the wolf said with a raspy voice, coughing like he had bad lungs. "He wishes to discuss a new treaty…"

Tony scoffed. "We will have nothing to do with that lunatic. We have nothing to offer him, and he can do nothing to benefit us."

Orion took a deep sigh to regain his breath. "I have traveled many miles to give you this message from him. The least you could do…is hear me out."

Winston growled and flattened his ears against his head, as did Tony. "Forget it. I do not want to hear what he has to say."

Orion let that fly over his head and continued anyway. "He wants to discuss a treaty of peace, and unite our packs together."

Winston's face fell, turning white under his fur. A peace treaty? With the Northern Pack? Pontius was even crazier than he thought. "His brains must have turned to mush, because we would never think about agreeing to such a thing. You've wasted your time young one."

He lowered his head and sighed, then smiled when he brought his head back up. "Well you see, Winston sir. That's a bit of a problem."

"A problem? Why is that a problem?"

Orion chuckled weakly and rubbed his paw against the dirt. "Well…I'm just a messenger, sent to give you a…'heads-up'. Pontius and the rest of the pack are already on their way here."

**Short I know, but read & review and tell me what you think!**


	7. North Alpha

Five years since isolation…Five years since we first stepped into that frozen hell, and five years since we ever set foot out of that wasteland. We were the rejects of society; rejects of the pack, the most hated in the entire world. We were the ones they deemed crazy, rotting in a cesspool of our own "twisted" believes.

We are they Northern Pack.

I kept my position at the head of group, my eyes fixed on my paws smashing the diminishing snow beneath. Every now and then, I would look up to see where I was walking, the last thing I wanted was to walk right into a tree. Winston and Tony, those two would be fools to not accept my treaty. Word spread to our sentries that the Eastern and Western Packs united and became one. If they united with us, then only one pack would have control over all of Jasper.

You might think, with our unification, we would stand a better chance against predators like the bears. No. The bears were allies to us. They were no threat to us. I knew those two fools would not approve of our alliance with them, but who really gave a damn about their preferences of friends and allies? Anyone that could help us get what we need is a friend to us, and that was all that mattered. They would accept our allegiance, whether they liked it or not…

Every time I think back to Winston, I always felt anger. Anger, because he banished me to the north. Unlike most, I knew why; it was because of Cyrus's death. But Winston had to understand why I did it, even though he was our brother.

I was the oldest of our litter; Winston was the middle pup, and Cyrus was the baby of the family. Now when I thought back to him, a smile would come over my face. When we were young, he was a typical little brother; he desired to be near me all the time, wanting to go with me wherever I went, even if it was to spend some time with the female that would become my mate. I loved Cyrus, until he became an obvious threat to what I had planned; planned for the packs.

I tried to get Winston to understand if Cyrus wouldn't. But he was just as stubborn; too attached to the old ways of the pack, the same rules that we have followed for hundreds of years. Thinking of how traditional the Eastern and Western Packs were, oh it makes feel sick; like I've just eaten a piece of meat from a caribou that's been dead for weeks upon months.

My pack, they fear me. Some fear, some loath. Why? Because I'm a killer, among other seditious things. Even I can admit this, because it is a fact that I know and embrace. It is necessary for what I have planned, involving the treaty with the pack.

They do not attempt to overthrow me, my pack, because they are just as guilty of these crimes as I am. They understand my mission, they participate, they help me, and they still hate me for it… It is possible that it is because of how old I am. My age has been humorously compared to that of the mountains, by my supporters and my adversaries alike. They figure, why overthrow me now, when I'll be dead soon? It enrages me. They mock, they jar, because they do not understand…

Fools. Instead of trying to get a better understanding of who I am, and why I do this, they mock me instead of taking the time to understand…

My fur is black, as black as the night sky. But with my age, my fur has thinned in several spots, to the point that my scarred grey skin can be seen beneath. It is not soft; the texture has been described as being as coarse as a bear's rear end; another one of many crass insults that I do not find amusing, not the least one bit. My eyes…my eyes are a deep yellow, almost gold color; not a soft kind like you would think, but a hard, cold kind that reflects the demeanor and personality I possess.

The only thing that keeps me running, keeps me alive, is the knowledge that my son, a large wolf by the name of Fenrir, will keep my campaign alive. Fenrir is a good boy, but that could be based entirely on your point-of-view. He inherited my black fur, his soft like mine was in my youth, and his mother's eyes and part of her personality…along with mine.

After what seemed like hours, I finally lifted my head and looked back at my pack. Mixtures of black and grey fur, and the occasional but rare lighter color lined the snowy landscape. I knew that a few wolves might have died during this journey; those who are too weak to name themselves a member of the Northern Pack. Pathetic, they join us but they cannot bear the weight that comes with being a part of such a pack.

I exposed the teeth on the right side of my muzzle when I growled and swiftly turned my head back to the path. Ahead in the distance, the far-off distance, I could just barely see the peak of the old mountains that I once knew when I was young. And in the center of those mountains, I could faintly see the Howling Rock. How I missed those mountains, how I longed to sit on top of that tall peak and howl at the full moon…but…I could not and would not let that distract me. There would be plenty of time for that once my campaign is complete. We would reach the mountains in roughly a few days. I could feel it in my veins.

My name is Pontius, and I am the Alpha of the Northern Pack.

**Wow, I sure can write fast when doing first person perspective! XP This was a quick update, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Vánagandr

**I was off school sick today so I had plenty of time to update X3**

Humphrey's mouth fell open, his eyes blankly staring at his Omega friends. "H…How did you know what happened…with me and Lilly? Did…"

Shakey shook his head. "No, word did not spread around this time."

"Then how did you know? Where you…spying on us?"

The three bit their lips and looked at each other, as if they did not want to say for sure.

Humphrey sighed and hung his head. "Why can't I ever do anything without you guys spying on me, or finding out about it?"

"Hey, it's not our fault you couldn't keep yourself on all four paws." Salty said, shrugging slightly.

Humphrey looked back up at him. "Guys, you cannot tell Kate. If she finds out, she'll be all over me like a wolf on a caribou. You cannot tell anyone. Winston, Eve, Garth, and just about everyone else will kill me!"

"Hey hey, calm down Alpha. Calm down" Salty made a pushing motion with his lifted paws. "We would never do anything that would jeopardize your life or your relationship with Kate…or your relationship with Lilly."

Humphrey's face turned red and he growled at him. "I have no relationship with h-her!"

"Geez Humphrey," Mooch said. "Don't be so defensive. Most males would die to be 'in' with two hot Alpha females…"

He thought about what happened, and wondered if she would try it again… the "season" was coming up very soon, and the females would be driven mad with lust. The females could get pregnant during this time… If Lilly tried to seduce him again, or if it ended up being vice versa, he would be in major, major trouble.

Humphrey shook his head as if he tried to break from a trance. "Guys, I-I need to get back to my mate. I don't need this kind of stress right now." Before they could say anything else he turned and left them. He looked around the area he left Kate, and she wasn't there. He did another head turn, and a few more after that, which confirmed she was nowhere around.

Humphrey got nervous and ran over to Garth and Lilly. "Garth, have you seen Kate? I can't find her anywhere."

"Kate? She told us she was going to do some quick hunting."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kate jumped across the rocks, watching the small herd of caribou in the pass. With her hunting and acrobatic skills, she could easily score a caribou for her and Humphrey, a perfect way to show her love for him. The wind blew across her fur, going towards the Northeast in the same direction the caribou are going. Perfect push for her moves.

"Oh yeah, this will be a piece of cake." Kate said to herself quietly in an intimidating tone. Her ears flattened against her head and she launched herself from the high rock and landed silently in the grass. She stayed low and slowly crept towards them, lifting her head every now and then to check their position in the grass.

The caribou didn't seem to suspect anything as usual, too busy eating the grass to pay attention. Sometimes word of what the wolves were doing even spread to the caribou, even without verbal communication; the howls and other noises the wolves made from their dens was enough proof they would be occupied the rest of the day. That's why Kate took advantage of the situation, to get in an easy kill.

The pass was silent, the chatter of the pack in the distance the only viable noise. Every condition was in perfect place, balance, and order for this hunt; it was not possible for anything to go wrong. "Oh Humphrey, we're going to eat good tonight…" Kate whispered to herself licking her lips. She straightened her back out for a quick second to get lower in the grass when a caribou or two looked her way. Phew, that was a close one. She would have been seen for sure.

When the caribou turned away from her, she got closer and closer until she was just close enough to jump high into the air and land on one of the caribou's back. The male's head shot up and he looked back at Kate. Immediately he made a loud yell-like grunt, causing the other caribou to freak out and scramble. Kate lunged down and sunk her teeth in the back of the caribou's neck latching her claws into its side.

The caribou started to run around in random circles all around the pass, trying to shake Kate off his back. The tan wolf tasted his fur in her mouth, her teeth sinking deeper and deeper until she felt and tasted blood. That's when he started to freak out. He thrashed his head back and forth, now desperate to get her off him. Kate's eyes widened as she was nearly knocked off but she bit as hard as she could, nearly tearing a portion of its neck away.

Then the caribou made a sharp 180 degree turn and whipped its head and back. Kate squeaked as she instantly lost her hold and went flying of his back. The world spun around in a mixture of burnt brown, tan, and blue colors before her side hit a rock and she fell to the grass. She groaned loudly as her body sang with pain, every muzzle aching including the ones that didn't get hurt. She watched in dismay as the caribou ran rather clumsily towards the narrow pathway.

Just when she thought her prey would get away, a large black blur shot from the side, out of nowhere, and knocked the caribou to its side. Latched to its side was a large black wolf. She stared in amazement as the wolf – one she's never seen before – tore at the caribou's neck.

The wolf snarled and roared as it bit and ripped the skin, the caribou making loud screaming and gurgling noises. Kate winced at the intense sight of blood the attack was producing; the wolf didn't seem to care… One final bite and tear ceased the caribou's sounds and movements. Ebony wolf jumped back and stared at the dead caribou, as if he was admiring what he just did.

Then when it seemed things couldn't get worse, he turned to her – she figured it was a he based on his size and the thickness of his legs. When he came towards her, something made her stand up but she kept herself from doing anything else.

"Hello. Sorry about the mess. Sometimes I can get a little carried away." he said in a smooth voice that Kate did not expect. "Are you hurt?"

Kate inspected her body, checking for any cuts, bone fractures, anything like that. "Just a few bruises I think, but nothing major. I'll be alright, thanks."

He smiled at her but it was obscured by his dark fur. Kate sat down, a shiver going up her back. This wolf had an intimidating, almost…dark aura about him. It was so strange, almost familiar. She wondered if she ever had a dream – or a nightmare – about a wolf like him, but she could not be certain.

"Have we…ever met before?" Kate said meekly, tilting her head to the side. "You seem very familiar."

He smiled again and shook his head slowly. "If I do, it must be a coincidence. We have never met before; but we have now. I am Fenrir." he said, offering his paw to her.

Kate pulled her head back when he did, but she lifted her paw up and touched his pad, his paw much larger than hers. "My name's Kate… I-It's nice to meet you, F-Fenrir…"

He flashed his fangs in a wide smile, nodding in affirmation. If his calculations were correct, this was uncle Winston's daughter…

"It's _very _nice to meet you Kate…"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^**


	9. War, Unavoidable

"Pontius really is crazy. There is no doubt about that anymore." Winston paced back and forth around the den, shaking his head each time he made a turn. This ordeal was starting to make him a nervous wreck.

"He actually wants to make a peace agreement with us?" Eve was unable to believe it herself.

"According to his little messenger who we have in residence until his pack arrives, yes." Tony said, lowering his head. "I don't think it's possible to unite a pack without a marriage."

"Pontius was banished to the north for the vicious crimes he committed; he was stripped of rights such as these. Becoming an Alpha of his own pack does not grant them back!" Winston said with a deep growl in his voice.

Eve sighed, unable to really put her part in this; all she could do is make sure Winston didn't lose his temper. He was an old wolf and he did not need that kind of pressure on his system. However, she could not just sit back and let him and Tony simply argue about this; that would not get it solved.

"Eve, we need your help." Winston said suddenly, his and Tony's eyes fixed on her. For this, they would need all help, and Eve, who hated Pontius just as much as they did, could do just that.

"Winston, there is only one way we can deal with this." she said calmly. Winston was no fool; he knew exactly about what she was referring. "We need to deal with him in as peaceful a manner as possible.

"Peaceful…" Winston scoffed. "A word completely absent from his vocabulary." He knew she was right though. If he really wanted to make peace, only to tear it down as his full intention, then there would be no use playing his game. "Why should I show him peace, when all he will do is preach his cultish ways to us, and bring about our ends?"

"Because he is your brother Winston." She said firmly. The way she said it, with that type of firmness, the firmness only a female can put into her voice, was enough to make the two males take a slight step back. "I know you and I would not like to accept this, but it's the unfortunate truth: he is still a member of _our_ family.

"Eve, are you saying I should agree to the treaty?" Winton said as if she just told him to do so. But he was simply jumping to conclusions…

"No I am not saying that." she said getting closer to him. "I am saying-"

"Eve, I think I know what you're saying." Tony interrupted suddenly. "What you're saying is we don't want a war on our paws. Is that what you were going to say?"

Eve rolled her eyes slightly and nodded. "Yeah Tony. I could easily have said it, but that was good thinking on your part."

Winston said nothing to them. He just closed his eyes and turned away towards the entrance of the den. War… a high possibility for war; where there is war, there is bloodshed. Pontius and his pack bring plenty of that with them. He preached it all: murder, bloodshed, warfare, death. He himself wasn't an extremist, who would shove his beliefs down your throat, no, he was worse than that. He was sly he was cunning he was calm. Break you down slowly, put them on your head until they seeped into your brain, and then, you were just another drone in his group called the Northern Pack. That was his game. You were a lowly pawn, and he was the king.

"You wouldn't, really get us into a war would you?" Eve spoke up after several moments of waiting for his answer.

The old grey wolf sighed. "Eve, war is the last thing I want for the pack. But…if Pontius has something hidden in his fur, something that he developed during his years of isolation, we need to defend ourselves."

War was the last thing anyone wanted. It was still hard to believe that the Western and Eastern packs got in their own little war, over Kate and Garth's marriage; but this of course was more serious, and there was still the possibility that war could not be avoided; only embraced to drive out the evil.

"Winston, we need to get Lilly and Garth involved." Tony said. "They're the Alphas of the pack. Any negotiations like this would be up to them, you know that."

Winston sighed softly. "That's also the last thing I want. Involving the young ones in this old matter. This is our problem; we should not punish them for something we could not prevent!" Winston said in a stern and frustrated voice. Tony, like Eve, was also right about that; all negotiations had to be handled by the current Alphas; Neither one of them fit that bill. That would mean he would have to tell everyone about this, tell him or her about the old secret he kept hidden all these years since the formation of the Western Pack. He was not looking forward to that at all, especially having to tell Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth.

The retired Alpha stepped out of the cave and into the already diminishing sunlight. The celebrations were still going on for the past few hours, but the noise had died down and many went on about their usual business. Down in the pass, Winston saw the black shape that made him flatten his ears and growl. That messenger, Orion, was talking to a brown and white wolf – Garth and Lilly.

"Bastard," He snarled as Eve and Tony stood at either side of him, Tony cracking the bones in his back. "Trying to fix his pack's chances of 'peace'."

Tony shook his head. "Who would be so foolish as to make a move like that? It's very, dishonorable." he said, his eyes on the black wolf.

"A Northern wolf, that's who would." Winston said a sneer in his tone. "I would not be surprised if he was ordered to do it." He shook his head, baring his teeth at the right side of his muzzle. "Pontius you coward. You sick coward…"

They say you should never kill the messenger; but this wolf, this messenger, might be the only exception to that old saying.

**This chapter is done with, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Breathing Issues and Black Fur

"The Northern Pack? I've never heard of them before." Lilly admitted, a bit confused with what Orion was telling them.

"I've never heard of it either," Garth said. "My dad told me about the pack to the south, but never the north."

Orion took a deep, cough-riddled breath. He did that the entire time he talked to him; cough, breathe, cough, breathe, just a never-ending cycle. Was it possible for a wolf that young to have problems like those?

"It's a shame you've never heard of us before," Orion panted his ebony chest rising with each of those horrible breaths he took. It must be torture for him to go through that much torture, with his breathing. "The Northern Pack really changed things.

"Changed things?" Garth inquired. "What do you mean?"

"_Step one of snaring them into my trap: Get them interested in the subject. I can convince them to agree to the treaty by telling them how great Pontius is, and everything will fall perfectly into place._" Orion though this but he said, "I was an outcast of my pack; lower than an Omega, lower than a Lone Wolf. They hated me, and they kicked me out. The Northern Pack took me in when I had nowhere else to go; when I thought I would die by myself in the cold, they gave me a home."

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Lilly said happily, her tail wagging. "I'm glad they were nice enough to give you a home."

"The body of the pack is made up of ex-Omega, Lone Wolves, and just those looking for a home."

"So no one is left out in the cold." Garth understood. "I like that. I wonder why we were never told about you. Your pack sounds very nice."

"_Step two: Get them to 'like' our pack…_" Orion chuckled softly and stretched his left foreleg. Orion's journey to the central part of Jasper was a day ahead of the rest of the pack, and it was a tiring one at that. You try walking several hundred miles in the snow without the protection of a large pack. He had not really laid down to take a nice long rest since he first stood up out of the snow to start his journey, to deliver the message to Tony and Winston.

"I guess the Alphas have their reasons for not telling you, but believe me my friends, out Alpha is the greatest wolf you will ever meet." He said with a smile across his black muzzle. "He takes care of us. He feeds us. He teaches us."

"Teaches you…? I…I don't follow. You mean in the ways of the pack?"

Orion shook his head. "No, not in the ways of the pack. In our pack, the 'ways' are different, much different. Pontius teaches us the social order keeps us back. It prevents us from obtaining what we, you know, need to get to our goals.

Garth and Lilly looked at each other before giving him a look that said, "What are you talking about?" Neither had ever heard of anything like this before, a pack not following the social order. First, the pack sounded like a promising ally to them, but now they were perplexed by exactly what this pack might be…

"Your pack has no social order?" Lilly cocked her head in confusion.

"No no Alpha, I did not say that exactly. We have our titles Alpha, Beta, and Omega. We just don't have the same regulations that other packs have."

"This is very confusing…why would you not follow the same rules we do?" Garth said, trying to get a better understanding of this.

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "It's because of our beliefs. We can't have them and follow the order; that would be, well, quite frankly, hypocrisy."

"I see…interesting…" Garth said looking at Orion with suspicion. At first, he did not suspect anything, but now he was starting to wonder…is this wolf hiding something? Something that he is not telling us? "You'll have to tell me more about this later. Orion, may I ask, as an Omega, what is your 'goal'?"

Orion sighed shakily and gave him a small smile. "Mine was simple: deliver the message to Tony and Winston at me arrival. With that done, I'm free until our Alpha gives me another mission to complete."

"Orion, how did you get here by yourself?" Lilly asked as soon as the thought came to mind. "Between here and the north is bear territory. A single wolf can't stand up to all those bears."

"I never said I came alone."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kate could not help but wonder about Fenrir. He was a wolf from the Northern Pack, which she never exactly heard of before. She was surprised by his black fur, which was a trait very uncommon trait to wolves in the east and west. What really surprised her, however, was his calm demeanor despite the violent behavior he displayed on that caribou. He was however, nice enough to share the kill with her.

"Fenrir, why are you here in the west anyway?" Kate asked after swallowing a piece of caribou meat.

Fenrir licked his maw and tore a blood chunk of meat from chest of the caribou. "You don't know?"

The tan wolf shook her head. "Am I supposed to know?"

He swallowed and locked away the red coloring from his muzzle. "I guess you weren't told. We want to agree on a treaty of peace with your pack."

"Peace? Hm, we were rivals with you?" Kate jarred playfully, wagging her tail.

Fenrir smiled at his cousin, which she of course did not know about. "No, we just weren't allies before. We had no, relations with each other, you could say. But our Alpha, Pontius, wants to change that. "He sighed before continuing. "He's talked about this for weeks, months even, joining into one large pack."

"He sounds like he loves peace." Kate took another bite of meat after making her observation.

"I guess you could say that. Father is a busy wolf though, that's a granted."

"He's your father?"

Fenrir nodded, smiling with pride. "That's why I'm an Alpha. I used to be a Beta but he promoted me when I became of age."

Kate looked across Fenrir's body, from the tip of his muzzle to the end of his long furry black tail. She never saw a wolf like him before big, muscular, ebony. His black fur was a major difference between him and the rest of the wolves she knew her whole life.

"What are the wolves like in the north?"

"Most of us have dark fur to keep warm. It's a price we to pay for lack of camouflage."

Kate nodded. "Is fur all that makes you different?"

"No, there are other things, but I'll let Pontius tell you if you're interested."

Once they picked the caribou clean, they went for a little leisurely walk around the open forest are to burn off all that meat they ate. Fenrir looked like an alien with his "bizarre" fur color, especially with Kate and her light fur next to him. Kate gazed at him from time to time, looking at different parts of his body. He just seemed so familiar, but she could not pinpoint exactly why this was.

"Fenrir, are you sure we never met before?" Kate spoke up to start another conversation with the larger wolf.

He looked at her, into her soft yellow eyes. He had to admit, she was more beautiful than he imagined her to be. His father told him he had known uncle Winston and aunt Eve, but only as a pup; he and his mother and father were banished to the north at this time. The only reason he knows about Kate is due to a sentry they sent out, that almost did not make it back.

"Kate, trust me. If we ever met before I would have said so. But I've never seen you before. If I did, I would never forget that face." He said, with a sly and toothy smile.

Kate turned away to hide her blush. Wow, he was also a smooth talker. She wondered if the rest of his pack was like him… He of course noticed this and licked the side of his muzzle that she could not see.

"F-Fenrir, how does your father plan to do this treaty?" she asked after regaining her composure from the compliment.

"Well, it would involve a formal agreement between each Alpha and their mate that much I know, but I believe it will also involve…a marriage."

After saying this, he gave a silent laugh that he knew she would not hear, and he smiled to himself.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! YamiMarik199 signing off! *click***


	11. Submission

The Howling Rock was now within clear view. The setting sun, obscured by the rock mass, took on the appearance of an eclipse and cast a shadow over the forest. For once, he could feel its warmth on his fur and skin.

He spent far too much time in the north, in the snow, and in the darkness. The grass and dirt felt so good under his paws. Several times, he had to smell the alien terrain to make sure it was the old ground he thought it was; the ground he saw only in his dreams.

"It's been so long…since I've been here in my old home," Pontius thought as he sat on the high rock, looking over the landscape but mainly at the mountains. The rest of the pack was somewhere off behind him, resting from their long journey. While it was a difficult task to trek so far from up north, it certainly could have been worse. If the bears were not their allies, they would have certainly been slaughtered.

"I'm getting too old for this…this position…," he said aloud to himself, stretching his forelegs. How old was he again…? He actually stopped counting a long time ago. What was the point of keeping track? What was important was the quality of the life you lead, not the years themselves. However, that did not keep others from reminding him how old he was, with those little jars and insults from allies and enemies.

Sure Pontius was respected and feared, but that did not mean he was not hated. Some hated him secretly while others hated him openly, even giving him insults to his face. Pontius however, was not the kind to lose his temper because some young, ignorant wolf does not like the way he handles things in his pack. This was his pack; he did not need to be told how to run it.

"Winston, you and I will have a lot to catch up on," he said as if his younger brother was right there in front of him. "So many years wasted, it's like we don't even know each other anymore…"

There were times he wondered how Winston reacted when his messenger would give him the news of his pending arrival. Was he angry? Was he _furious_? Was he happy…more than likely no. More importantly, how would he react when he actually got there, and they saw each other in person? Winston was not the violent type, to just up and attack unexpectedly, but Eve certainly was. He also wondered, back before his exile, if she would make a good ally but because of the incident with Cyrus, she would of course side with her mate. People do change with time, but he highly doubted that they would feel any differently about him whether he "changed" or not…

Pontius hung his head and made a low growl, staring down at his paws. He did not know exactly what was happening, but he felt a strange feeling on the inside… Anxiety, hurt, illness of some sort? Maybe it was home-sickness; the feeling of being back in the home he once knew, the home he spent his entire life in growing up with his brothers, was really a lot for his old system to handle. The elderly wolf smiled to himself and several deep breaths later, he blinked to clear his vision, having become a bit foggy.

"_Despite all this trouble I may have gone through to do all I've done,_" He thought to himself. "_There's one wolf who makes this worthwhile…_"

"Father?" a very feminine voice spoke up, taking him out of his thoughts. His head and ears swiveled around to see her, a dark gray female of his pack. Obviously, she was not just any female; she was his youngest child.

"Asha, my darling," he said while smiling and wagging his tail in greeting. "What are you doing up? You should be with the rest of the pack."

"Pont…Father…" she stammered, looking away from him, unable to find herself at words now that she was actually face-to-face with him.

Asha was a beautiful young wolf, her fur nice and dark but not _too _dark. Her coat had no additional colors to it like most wolves, just solid grey. What really made her beautiful were her soft blue eyes, nicely chiseled face, and the delightful personality she had. Well, most would say she had a delightful personality. When she was not around her father, it just disappeared. She loved Pontius, but he just did some things that just made her…not so happy.

The old black wolf turned around to face her. Then, as if the action was automatic, she scrunched her body together, flattened her ears, and lifted her tail up. This should her submission to him, the Alpha. She was an Alpha too like her brother, but there was a reason she did this:

She was his mate.

"Father…" she said without looking up at him, almost afraid to meet his eyes. Pontius smiled and slowly circled her, sniffing certain areas of her body. Asha shivered and stiffened when his cold black nose made contact with her skin. He always sniffed her lick this, as if he was checking if she smelled like another male. This entire time she wondered if he was afraid of losing her to another, or if he just wanted to show he was the dominant one…

Either way it made her afraid when he did it.

"Yes Asha, I can sense you need something." he sighed, sniffing her neck this time.

Asha lifted her head, clenching her eyes shut. "Dad…please not there…too sensitive…" she grit her teeth to stop from whimpering, with the skin of her neck being so sensitive.

"Go ahead sweety, tell me what you wanted to tell me." he said, pulling away and looking down at her.

Asha could not bring herself to look at him, afraid to meet those cold eyes of his. "Father…it's about, Uncle Winston and his family…our family."

He cocked his head slightly, looking at the top of her head. "Yes? What about them?"

Rubbing her paw against the rock, she knew this was going to be hard. Pontius did not like people meddling in his affairs, but he was always free to share them with her and Fenrir, but with something as sensitive as this, she did not know how to approach it correctly.

"Is it okay to talk about them?" she tested the waters to make sure they were safe to swim in. "I mean, I know you don't really like to talk about things like this…"

She did not see him shake his head but she heard him say. "It's fine Asha…we can talk about them, but I don't want you to try to sway me away from my decision; my decision is final."

Asha shook her head nervously, and finally looked up at him. "Father, are you going to kill them?"

Pontius said nothing. He stared at her for the longest time, not saying or uttering a single breath. She lowered her head back down, feeling the sting of defeat. She took a deep breath, but cut it short when his paw rest gently on top of her head, and ran back and forth slowly. She closed her eyes and made a soft growling sound, the gesture making her feel a little better because she knew he wasn't angry.

"Asha, I know you're the Alpha Female and you deserve a place in these matters," he said, using a tone a father would use when giving his daughter a lecture after she screwed up and felt bad about it. "This is not something I need your input in. I told you, my decision is final."

Without saying another word, he turned away from her, his final words on this matter.

Asha clenched her eyes, her claws digging in the dusty brown stone. "Please, you can't kill them."

His ears went straight up and he turned his head towards her. "I never said I was. Where did you get the idea I was?"

She lifted her head towards him, gentle blue eyes watering up. "I just know you are father…"

He got a bit bewildered and apprehensive of what she was getting at, then turned to her. "Asha, where did you get that idea?" he said, his voice stern and demanding.

The young wolf knew what was going to happen after this, but she had to get this out; she had to let him know, that she knew. "Dad when were you going to tell me about Uncle Cyrus?"

Pontius's face went white and red under his fur, his pulse quickening. "What….what did you say?"

"Why? Why did you kill him?" she said in an angered and very upset tone, stepping closer to him. "What did he do to possibly deserve that?"

Pontius turned away from her, not saying a single word. His blood was starting to boil in his veins. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was being talked to like this…

"Answer me! Why won't you tell me?" she yelled, a few tears going down her face.

Then just like she expected to happen, but not this soon, he lunched back her and snarled, going for her neck. The older wolf latched his teeth around her and tackled her to the ground. Asha cried out in surprise and fear when he held her down.

Why did he have to be this way? Why did he have to act so cruel? She loved him, but it was just so hard not to hate him when he acted like this. She dared not to look in his eyes, but did so anyway. He stared back at her, using his eyes to speak to her from his hold with his mouth. Those eyes…dark eyes that could even shun away the light, pierced through and broke all resolve she had. He could do that with even a single whip of his tail, and a glare of those eyes.

"F-Father…please don't…" she knew he was not going to kill her. He had done this a few times before, but only to subdue her. Despite this, she always pleaded with him, because she did not know when his mind would snap, or his age would catch up with him.

The black wolf growled and shifted around on his back feet until he was over her, then let go so he could grab her hips and bring her up. Asha whined loudly as she felt his weight on her back. He mounted her to display his dominance, which always made her lose any will she had to fight him.

"Pontius…" she squeaked out when he got closer to get her in a tighter hold. She lowered her head in shame and embarrassment, the position very uncomfortable now. She was used to it however, whenever he would dominate, or mate her. The large wolf on top of her growled and pressed hard on her.

"Submit Asha. Submit to your father." he said with a deep growl in his voice. She flattened her ears and closed her eyes, wishing she had not slighted him. She lowered her chest to the ground, her rear rising against him. He smiled and loosened his hold. "Good girl…know your place in this pack." he spoke to her like she was nothing more than an Omega.

For the next few minutes he stayed on her, making sure the message was ingrained; which it was, it sunk its deep roots in her body each time he did this, it was no different than before. Sometimes she could not stand it, the way he acted. She loved him, but was afraid to do anything that would improve the circumstances for her. She was not even sure if Fenrir could or would do anything; he was practically a younger version of him.

The Alpha climbed off her and Asha straightened out, her tail lowering. "Father I…"

"No more Asha." he said firmly, going back to his spot on the rock. "I am done talking for the night. Just go back to the pack."

She said nothing and jumped down off the rock, looking back at him one last time before trudging away with her tail tucked between her legs. There would hardly ever be a time when she would not go away from him like this, sorry for confronting him on whatever bad thing he might be doing.

While she did not know exactly who Cyrus was, she did know that Pontius was not going to talk to her about him. Fenrir was only a puppy when he was banished, so he would not know, and she was not born yet. The only solution was to talk to Uncle Winston about it.

Would he be willing to talk? What was he like? She hoped he would, because she was tired of going through life with many questions and so few answers to them.

**Phew, I worked hard on this one! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Introductions

Humphrey waited anxiously at top of the rock that oversaw the pass where the caribou usually hung out and grazed. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of a rotting caribou carcase, picked clean. It must have put up a very good fight, with all that blood the wolves had to spill against the grass and rock wall to kill it.

Kate was only gone for a few hours, and already he missed her like you would not believe. "Come on Kate, where are you?" Humphrey said aloud, a hint of nervousness and anxiety in his voice. The sun was going down, which made him even more worried; most wolves that did not return before sundown would not return at all. So of course, his fear was understandable. "It's almost sundown. I hope she didn't get…m-mauled…" He hated to hear him say those words and he whined to himself.

_Stop it Humphrey! Listen to yourself! You doubt just how good a hunter Kate is! _Then again, how long did it take to kill a single caribou? Definitely not a few hours. Then again, it took Humphrey two hours to hurt one, with a minor flesh wound. Kate was a mighty Alpha a lot longer than he was, and she was a pro at hunting! Unless, something happened… He shook his head, not wanting to think about that anymore.

After pacing a few more times he squinted into the dusk and trees, staring out until he barely saw a tan, moving form. It was Kate, he was sure if it! Almost immediately, he started panting excitedly, jumping up and down off his forelegs.

"Kate! Hey Kate!" He called out. "Over here Kate!"

"Hey Humphrey!" she called back, just as excited to see him. "I'll be there in a minute!"

The sound of her voice was so wonderful to his ears. He though back to how her fur felt at the ceremony and he wanted to feel it again, to run his paw across her body, feel her in so many ways. He wanted to just hold her close, smell her scent…which when he thought of how that word could be applied to her, it made his insides get suddenly warm in several specific areas…

All these thoughts made Humphrey find out something about him: he had separation anxiety. Without Kate or even Lilly around him he felt a strong sense of despair and loneliness. He never felt this way before, when he was not in love with one of the most beautiful females in the pack, but after marrying Kate and mating with Lilly, he could not imagine living without either one. He was so happy with Kate, happier than he ever was in his pitiful, wasteful life as an Omega; and they were only married a few hours. He loved her, and all day while she was gone he thought of a way to share his love with her that night, when they had plenty of privacy…

Tail wagging excitedly as Kate jumped across the rocks Humphrey could hardly contain himself. This all stopped however when he noticed another wolf behind her. He did not notice at first because of its black fur in the dark dusk light. Based on the size, he knew it was a male…

"Hey Humphrey," Kate said cheerfully after she and her companion jumped up on top of the ledge. "I'm sorry I left without telling you. I wanted to catch us something to eat."

"That's alright Kate…I uh, understand." Humphrey stared at the black wolf for a second before saying, "Who's this? A new friend?"

Kate smiled and turned to him. "Yeah I guess you could say that. This is Fenrir. I met him while out hunting. Fenrir, this is my mate Humphrey."

Humphrey could not be sure about it, but he swore that Fenrir's face fell for a split second before recovering, rather quickly.

The grey wolf smiled and chuckled as if he had a funny joke to tell them. "Fenrir? What kind of a name is that?"

Fenrir growled slightly and glowered before giving him a sarcastic smile. "It's my name, Humphrey. Is my name a problem with you?"

"No no," Humphrey swallowed, intimidated from his growl. "I uh…I've just never heard of a name like it before."

"Humphrey, be nice. He's a visitor from the Northern pack." Kate scolded, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"Northern pack? Is that something new?"

"No my friend, we've been around for a long time. I'm one of the Alpha's of the pack." Fenrir said, saying his last statement in a proud voice as if it was a huge accomplishment.

"Oho really?" Humphrey's tail wagged once more. "So we're all Alpha here. That's awesome! Are you the head Alpha of the pack, the Alpha's Alpha?"

Fenrir shook his head. "No, my father and his mate are the Alpha's Alphas."

"'His mate'?" Humphrey inquired and cocked his head. "You refer to your mother that way?"

"She's not really my mother…" Fenrir said, raising his head.

"Oh, step-mother?"

"Uh…you could say that…. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Humphrey. Kate's told me a lot about you." He held out his larger paw as he did with Kate.

Humphrey looked at him then shook his paw in greeting. "Nice to meet you too uh…Fenrir. So what are you doing down here in the West?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but a sound made his ear twitch and he stopped instantly, turning his head around over ninety degrees. "Oh, I'm sorry my friends, I have to go now."

"You do? Oh, that's too bad…" Kate said, frowning just a little bit.

"Don't worry, I will see you tomorrow. Good night Humphrey, Kate." he gave them each a smile before darting off down the rock mass and through the trees, disappearing out of sight.

_How strange, I didn't hear anything…_ Humphrey thought that being a little suspicious. "Fenrir seems like a nice guy."

Kate turned back to him. "Yeah, I've gotten to know him and he's a bit unusual, but he's very nice otherwise."

"Kate, um, I want to tell you something…," he said nervously, quickly changing the subject. He stood and walked closer to her.

"Yeah, what is it Humphrey?" she asked, watching him go to her side.

"Kate, we're married now and all," he smiled, letting her know how happy he was about it. "And, it's almost night time. If you're okay with it, I was wondering if we could um…could you know…"

"You mean, mate?" she said, blushing as he did seconds later. Humphrey nodded. "Humphrey, that's a big step to make, but before I say yes or no, I just need to know if you'll protect me and our family, whenever we become parents."

Humphrey swore to himself he would do that the minute they rubbed noses and finished the ceremony, but he wanted to tell Kate this, so she would know how much he loved her.

"Kate, you know I would never take advantage of you like that." Humphrey said as he circled around her. "I love you, and I would do anything for you. I would give my life to save you; you are my life, my soul, everything to me… Kate, I want to be happy with you…" He stopped at her left side and slowly, lovingly, licked the side of her face.

That was more than Kate needed to convince her; she knew just how he felt, but it made her feel stronger about their relationship when she heard those words.

"Yes Humphrey…" she said happily, nuzzling him. "Yes, we will mate tonight."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fenrir ran through the trees towards the location of the howl he picked up. Kate and Humphrey did not pick it up simply because they are not used to picking up silent, high-pitched howling that only Orestes could produce. He trained years to pick up howls like that so no one would follow him. Some called him paranoid, but he did not want to take any chances.

He honed in on the source until he burst into a small clearing where four other wolves waited for him. Their eyes focused on him, they smiled in the obscuring darkness.

"You're late Fenrir." Orion said in a calm voice. He would not use an irritated voice with Fenrir; he valued his life too much.

"I was speaking with Kate and her mate, Humphrey," he said as they gathered in a circle. "Pontius told me she was beautiful, but I did not expect her to look like that."

"Sounds like you're getting the hots for your cousin Fenrir." Orestes sneered, his non-functional eye twitching. Of all the wolves in their little clique, Orestes was the most "mentally unstable".

"It's no different than my father taking his own daughter as his mate. This time however we aren't directly related like that." Fenrir said, straightening out the way he would when they taunt him. "Besides if you saw her, you would understand."

"Either way, I know what you have in mind Alpha." Orion said, coughing heavily.

"Geez Orion, I'm surprised you haven't coughed up a lung by now," said Lucius, a dark/light grey wolf.

"Shut up, you know I have bad lungs." Orion wheezed, drool leaking down his muzzle. "I still could not believe, Pontius sent me of all people to deliver his message."

Fenrir paid no attention to their conversation and turned his attention to the other wolf, Augustus, the other member of their group and the most recent to arrive. "What's the word on the pack? When will they arrive?"

Augustus lowered his head and snarled. "We last stopped at the Serpent's Bend across the river that divides Jasper." He looked back up at him, snarling again. "They should be here by dawn."

"Good good, everything is working out perfectly." Fenrir smiled wagging his tail. "Remember guys, don't reveal anything to anyone. I don't want Kate or anyone finding out that we're related."

"Well, that's going to be hard to hide." Lucius said, cocking his head and chuckling.

"Yeah, the Alpha already knows Pontius is his brother…" Orestes's eye twitched rapidly, glinting like a jewel in the moonlight. "He'll know right off the bat, and so will Kate."

Fenrir growled. He hated anything that went against his plans, but even he had to admit the secret would not stay hidden for long.

"Orion, what else did you find out?" he turned his attention back to the coughing wolf.

"I spoke with the current Alphas, a brown wolf named Garth and a pretty little white one named Lilly."

"And that interests me because…?"

Orion smiled. "Lilly is Kate's younger sister."

Fenrir's face lifted up and he smiled back. "Oh she is now…? I'll have to, see her tomorrow morning...maybe she could prove some use for me…"

"You're not getting the hots for her now are you?" Orestes jeered.

Fenrir said nothing.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will contain a KateXHumphrey lemon! ^.^**


	13. A Night To Remember

**Sorry for the late update. I was a bit lazy with getting this done, but here it is! This chapter is strictly a vessel for a KateXHumphrey lemon, so there will be more "action" in the next chapter XP**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Kate, I'm a little nervous about this…" Humphrey said trying to sound like he was still a virgin, pretending the earlier incident with Lilly did not happen.

"I am too Humphrey…" Kate said, just as nervous as he was. "I mean, we've never done this before."

"But hey, it will be fun right?" Humphrey smiled, trying to look on the brighter side. All it did was make Kate blush heavily. Humphrey whipped his tail against Kate's to which she returned the favor.

"Humphrey, I'm being serious…," she said, not telling him how she knew it would be fun.

"Sorry Kate, I just couldn't help myself," he said with a sly smile. "So why are we going back to the pass? Are we going to…do it in the middle of it?"

Kate shot him a look but then smiled back. "I picked out a nice empty den for us to live in. We can do it there."

Humphrey's tail wagged even faster now. He experienced massive pleasure with Lilly, and now he wanted to share it with Kate, his mate and love of his life.

"Hey Kate, have you ever wondered if females could, you know, get pregnant out of season?"

Kate blushed once more but thought about it. "I've always wondered. I've never seen it before, but I guess that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"You ever think about what's it like to be pregnant?"

She already found herself touching her stomach; she had to admit it was a bit hard to imagine wolf pups growing inside her. Only recently did she imagine them being Humphrey's and that made her very excited.

"I thought it would be very interesting to carry your pups." This time it was Humphrey's turn to blush. His mate giggled and nuzzled him. "Now I know you've wondered what it's like to be a father."

"Well, yeah I guess I have. I mean who hasn't?" Humphrey wasn't going to tell her he hadn't put much thought into it. How could he? He just became an Alpha this morning. Humphrey, the Omega of all Omegas, never saw himself as a father or even having a mate. Most Omegas never did. One minute he was on the bottom of the pile, the next he was an Alpha discussing family with his mate.

As they continued towards the pass, they came across a peculiar gap in the trees, which made Humphrey remember something.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot!" Humphrey exclaimed, cursing his forgetfulness. "I have something for you!"

Before Kate could ask what it was, Humphrey darted off between the gap in the trees. His sudden disappearance surprised Kate. "Humphrey? Humphrey where are you going?"

Humphrey ignored her for the time being, looking around for the place he left it. Knowing he would forget he marked with a small pile of rocks in front of a large oak tree.

"Oh darn, darn darn where is it?" Humphrey said, getting nervous rather quickly. If he didn't find it, this would be a rather awkward situation. Who would want a mate _this _forgetful that he can't even spot a small pile of rocks?

Dusk now turned to night, and the moon rose high into the dark sky. Kate sat patiently, waiting for him to come back. What could he have possibly gotten her?

Every now and then, she looked around the forest to make sure no one was watching them. Not that she was afraid someone would be watching them she just wanted privacy…

Humphrey dug and sniffed around for the sweet scent of the flower he picked for her. The same flower she always wore in her hair. Not only did the purple color make it special, so the sweet honey scent it produced. Though Kate was fine just the way she was, he wanted to see how she looked with it again.

Just when Humphrey gave up hope of finding the darned flower, he spotted the pile of rocks and low and behold, the purple flower adorned on top like a crown on a pedestal.

"Bingo," Humphrey said aloud. "Finally I found you!" He gently picked up the flower off the rocks and ran back to his mate.

Kate tapped her paw on the ground as a sign of impatience but waited for him. She wondered how many minutes passed. Five, ten…maybe even thirty?

"Alright Humphrey, what's taking so long" she called out to the trees. "You didn't run off on me did you?"

Minutes later as if on cue, Humphrey came back with the flower clenched in the front of his muzzle with smile on his face. Kate looked at the flower, and then giggled slightly.

"That's what you wanted to get? That's so sweet," she said, flattered by his thoughtfulness

The grey Alpha pulled the flower from his mouth to speak. "I always thought it complimented your beauty." He gently glided his paw through her hair, setting the ornamental plant above her right ear. Kate kissed the side of his muzzle.

"Thank you Humphrey. I love you…"

Humphrey licked her back, taking in the scent of her breath. Nice and hot, a little fowl once you really stopped to smell it, but still very nice. Seeing the flower in her hair made him think back to the time, not too long ago, when he and his friends sat on the howling rock watching her and Lilly come up over the rock. Fur shining in the moonlight, flower in hair toy compliment her, flipping said hair in such a seductive and sexy manner that his body would tingle. Kate was just so hot…

Thinking back to all that as they neared the pass caused Humphrey to say, "Kate, could you do me a little favor?"

"Anything for you Humphrey, what is it?"

He took on a bashful look and licked his muzzle. "Could you flip your hair like you did the night we were captured?"

More than happy to do it for him, Kate turned her head to the side and everything that followed played in slow motion in front of his eyes. She did a full turn of her head in such a way the tan tendrils danced across her face, messing up for only a few seconds before setting back nicely into place. Humphrey wasn't too sure, but he swore he heard Kate make a moaning sound as she did it. With that combined with her flashing him with her soft yellow eyes, the look she gave him screaming pure seduction and love. Humphrey had to stop himself from jumping on her immediately.

"Did you like that?" she asked sweetly.

Humphrey's tongue hung from his mouth, which required no further response. _My god, she never looked so alluring. I don't think I can wait… _He thought as a few less-than-tame visuals entered his mind.

"Wow…that was very good…" Humphrey said which made her blush.

The more his eyes traced across her body, the more he wanted her. He wanted to do things to her, pleasure her and make her feel good. He got very impatient, and they weren't halfway through the pass yet. _I can't wait. I simply can't. I want her so badly I must have her now!_

Without any warning, he turned and pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. This took Kate completely off guard and she squeaked in surprise. His weight pressing on her he looked down into her soft eyes, aqua orbs meeting them.

"Humphrey…" she started before he touched her neck with his paw. Her fur was so soft to his touch, softer than any wolf he ever felt; the only other fur he really knew were Salty, Shakey, and Mooch's from their many wolf piles, and their fur wasn't very soft. But this…this was softer than anything her ever felt in his life.

Humphrey lowered down on her and pressed his muzzle on hers. Kate sucked in a deep breath as he licked her, coating her nose with saliva. She blushed and licked him back, their tongues instantly connecting. Their tongues were of course soft to the touch, taste buds and saliva mixing and heat exchanging between them.

"Humphrey, we're not at the den yet!" she protested. "Everyone might see us here."

"So, is that a problem Alpha dear?" He said with a hint of slyness.

"We won't have much privacy…" she answered, touching his shoulder as if she was going to push him off.

"But it's more fun this way. Everyone will know how we spent our night, and we love each other," he said with a more serious tone.

Kate blushed at that but made no other mood to stop him. Humphrey hunched over her and set his paws on both sides of her head, licking the side of his muzzle in an attempt at seduction, which he knew might have worked based on the soft sigh she gave him.

"Your fur is very soft…" he said as he kissed her again but stuck his tongue out and ran it up the front of her muzzle, ending at the base of her forehead. Kate gave a soft moan and wiggled slightly, relaxing her muscles to help the moment fell better for her.

"Mmm…keep going Humphrey." She purred closing her eyes and smiling. The grey wolf got very excited, happy she enjoyed this. He took delight in her reaction to his licking; he knew he was doing it right. This so much different than the moment he had with Lilly; he and Kate loved each other. They would remember this moment forever, and share it for years to come.

"So this is good for you? Can I go on?" Humphrey asked to be positive she wanted to do this.

"Humphrey, I want to do this," She said in a serious, assuring tone. "I want to mate with you Humphrey. I trust you all the way." After that she smiled at him.

Humphrey felt more confident by her words, knowing she had no doubts about this. With this confidence he lifted up from her and walked backwards slowly down her body. As Kate watched him, a particular shape caught her eyes; something long and thick, silhouetted by Humphrey's shadow. She instantly knew what it was and blushed heavily. She had to admit, it was bigger than she thought it was and she could barely even see it. He was just as aroused as she was…

Humphrey flicked his tongue across the soft short fur of Kate's stomach, the skin warm to his touch. Kate giggled softly and writhed on the ground, strong pleasurable sensations spreading through her nerves as Humphrey went down to lick her inner thigh. When Humphrey took a breath while down in this area, he caught a whiff of something strong, and sweet. Whether he knew it or not the smell made his wolfhood slide further out of its sheath.

Kate clenched her eyes and moaned as Humphrey's tongue went to the middle, his tongue brushing over the outer rim of her opening. He stopped for a minute and admired her, this being the first time he saw his mate like this; and he liked it, more than you could imagine.

Without wasting a second he pressed the tip of his tongue on the opening between her folds and began to lick her. Kate's eyes shot open and she moaned louder at the sudden surge of warmth and pleasure. Humphrey laid down to get more comfortable and set his paws next to Kate's sides, continuing to caress her vaginal lips gently and lovingly, desiring to make her first sexual experience with him very pleasurable.

Kate panted and breathed deeply, moaning his name as Humphrey pushed his tongue inside her, striking her sensitive walls with the warm and slimy oral organ. Fluid production got heavier from his stimulation, splashing on his muzzle and filling his mouth. When he tasted it, his excitement went ten-fold and he immediately upped the ante, nibbling on her sensitive walls. Kate cried out in pleasure, surprise, and a little bit of pain. A moderate amount of liquid sprayed his face, a mini-orgasm attacking her.

"H-Humphrey, stop for a minute…" she panted, losing some energy from that bite. Humphrey lifted his head and gave her a worried look with half his muzzle dripping wet.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried the moment was ruined by his move.

Kate shook her head. "No, it just took a lot out of me…" she then gave him a slightly mischievous look. She prepared to get to her feet, doing so when Humphrey got up. Facing away with her rear to him, she looked back at him and lifter her tail up high, showing what she reserved exclusively for him.

"Do whatever you want my Alpha. I'm all yours." She said in a sultry and desiring tone, licking her muzzle and fluttering her eyes seductively. In the pale light of the moon he could see the desire dripping from her slit, now puffy and a soft pink color, based on how much he could see in the light. Humphrey wasn't exactly "ready" to enter her yet, so a little more foreplay would help.

Pressing his muzzle to her organ he resumed licking her and both of them moaned at the sensations going through them. Humphrey balanced his weight on his left foreleg and reached his right paw between his hind legs. He rubbed his length vigorously causing the size to go up drastically. Humphrey licked her for several more minutes while rubbing himself, to get her well-lubricated and him of a good size to enter her.

Kate's hind legs shook as the licking made her get closer to a release. If he didn't stop, she was going to do so. Humphrey did not notice this at first. He could tell he was nearly done when he felt the thick round knot slide out. Because he did not pay attention to Kate's panting, he was taken by surprise when she cried out loud and his face got sprayed hard by her orgasm. He sneezed a bit from some liquid going up his nose. When he realized what happened, he picked up his bearings and licked his muzzle clean.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Humphrey admitted, laughing a bit. Kate looked back and giggled, rubbing her bushy tail across his face.

"That felt so good Humphrey…" she cooed, pushing her tail to the side. "I'm ready for you now…"

With everything perfectly set in place, Humphrey gave no second thought or hesitation and grabbed onto her slender tan hips, positioning himself on her back. Kate buckled at the weight on her back but kept from falling down. Both wolves got exceedingly excited at being in this position, on the verge of sexual bondage. Humphrey's hips began to rock instinctively, holding Kate tightly to help achieve penetration.

Kate moaned when Humphrey's hot pointed tip brushed her wanting hole, juices building up in response. At this point, she could care less if someone was watching them. All that mattered to her was the male on top of her, prepared to mate and officially make her his mate.

Humphrey gave a soft but frustrated growl when he found her opening but unsuccessfully slipping to the side. He prodded her rear several more times but all having the same result. Kate clearly noticed the dilemma and decided to help him, spreading her legs apart and moving her behind with his thrusts.

"You can do it Humphrey," she assured him. "Just don't be hasty."

He listened and slowed down a bit, then tried a different approach by carefully lining their organs together, then slowly pushed against her folds. He panted excitedly when he felt her heat around his tip, then slowly pushed inside. The immense size filled her slowly, Kate's eyes widening at how large it was. Now she knew what he did back there while he licked her. She got a bit nervous, but when Humphrey pushed deeper, she cried out when a sharp pain shot through her waist.

Humphrey stopped at the sound her pained cry. Though it was hard to keep from thrusting with the heat cruelly tempting him, he concentrated on her first, not wanting her to be in pain; not during this wonderful moment…"Does it…hurt, a lot?"

Kate whined and clenched her eyes shut, hanging her head and fighting back a few tears. Despite the pain it felt wonderful, to have her virginity taken by him. "It hurts a little, but I'll be fine. Please, continue my love…"

Taking her words, and her comfort and pleasure in consideration, he lightly pushed forward to begin the mating process. Kate whined quietly, some of the pain going away. Pleasure took its place and slowly replaced the rest of the pain. She let out a second whimper, not out of pain, but pleasure and excitement.

Humphrey started to pant in his own excitement at the sound of Kate's pleasured noise. Soon he rocked his hips forward, pulling his shaft through Kate's wet hot cavern and starting what would be the most exciting experience they ever had. The tan female closed her eyes and panted softly as Humphrey's wolf grew inside her, engorging with blood and enlarging it to nearly double its size.

"Ah…H-Humphrey…" she moaned, flattening her ears and spreading her legs further apart in response to Humphrey's pushing on her, moaning a bit louder. Humphrey groaned in pleasure at how tight and hot she was, the deepest parts hotter than the rest. Sex fluids building, they leaked down her legs and formed small settling puddles at their feet.

Humphrey held Kate's hips in a tighter hold as he went faster, allowing his natural mating instincts to take over his actions. Kate moaned and lolled her tongue out the side of her muzzle, slowly rocking her hips back to meet him.

"Yes…yes keep going…f-feels so good…" she moaned louder, the soft sound of her voice encouraging and giving him so much confidence. His tail arced and wagged rapidly in time with his thrusts, changing speed each time his thrusts did. Kate moaned and glanced back at him, giving him a look that showed how much she enjoyed it. Humphrey pushed deeper and stretched her further open, adding to the puddles below. Kate whined and whimpered in pleasure, her muscles tightening and relaxing in certain areas, all adding to her pleasure.

Humphrey panted heavily and moaned with her, taking much delight in the experience they shared together, as mates. Never had he been this excited before, he could barely contain any of it. His member grew larger still and she felt it filling her up. Kate's lips flared open to take more in, which allowed more fluids to splash him. The smell of her natural pheromones drove him mad with love and desire, fueling him to pump her faster.

Kate's eyes shot open and she moaned louder than ever. Before long she lowered down and pressed her chest on the grass to give Humphrey more access to her hot insides. She extended her claws and latched the ground to keep herself in place with his pounding pushing her forward. She flooded and overwhelmed Humphrey's wolfhood with her juices, the red skin soaking wet at this point.

His knot inflated to a much larger size as the mating session reached the peak of total passion. Kate felt it touch her and she prepped herself to take it all in. His tip stroked the opening of her womb, causing her to whimper and moan loudly. The contracting of her insides squeezed a bit of pre from him and he whined and groaned in pleasure. Kate's gentle moans got louder and less gentle as Humphrey pumped her as hard as he possibly could, turning them into loud shouts and cries of pleasure. The puddles thickened into a large pool, filling the air with the sweet odor.

Just when Kate thought things couldn't get better, Humphrey pushed his knot on her and it went in a few inches. She screwed her eyes shut and called out his name, the sound ringing through the dark and silent night. Seconds after this she lost control over her body and lost it, fluids bursting onto Humphrey's crotch and drenching his fur and the ground. Humphrey panted and drooled heavily at Kate's climax, pushing his knot harder on her folds.

Kate braced herself but the climax hindered her ability to do so. When Humphrey gave one last, hard thrust the large ball of flesh breached her, burying itself in her. Kate squealed loudly at the feeling of her insides hugging the orb tightly, sending Humphrey closer in the process. He pulled her into a tight hold and he shuddered as he went stiff, then discharged his seminal load inside her. The thick fluid flowed in her womb, filling her up rather quickly.

Panting harder and releasing her, Humphrey climbed off her back and shifted on his feet until their rear ends touched in the tying position. Her hips were a bit sore, but other than that Kate felt amazing.

"H-Humphrey…" she panted excitedly. "Wow…I…you…" she wasn't sure what else to say. They just mated passionately, exchanged fluids, and were now in the tying position…what else could make this moment better?

Humphrey swallowed and looked back, smiling both slyly and nervously. "H-How was it Kate?"

She stood up to get level with him, their tails locking together. "It was amazing…you really know what you're doing…"

"Well, same here." He replied, his face turning a bit red. He stared at her, the female he loved, never feeling so much love than that moment. A bit of seed continued flowing into her womb, causing her stomach to distend a little. Kate groaned at how warm it was.

Humphrey gave an experimental tug on the tie. When they found they were stuck together, Kate gave a cry of surprise and instinctively tugged back. The hard pull on the knot caused Humphrey to lose his balance and he fell over with an exclamation of surprise, bringing Kate with him. The fall wasn't very pleasant, and a little embarrassing for Humphrey.

"S-Sorry Kate." He said, lifting his head to look at her.

She looked back and giggled at him. "You may be an Alpha now, but you're still the silly Omega I knew." They laughed together and sighed, laying their heads back down. "How long will we be like this?"

"I don't know," he replied. The size of the knot remained the same so they might be like that for a while. "Kate, it's kinda late, why don't we call it a night, together?"

Kate liked the sound of that. "Something tells me we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so let's get some sleep." Well-deserved sleep, she might add. "Good night Humphrey."

"Goodnight Kate…" he replied, heart rate going back to normal before he relaxed on the soft grass under the moonlight.

This would go in his book as the best night of his life. What more could a wolf ask for?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Read & Review, I love it when you do! ^^**

**-YamiMarik1994**


	14. Arrival

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

The sun rose over the mountain, basking the pass in its warm light. The wolves that slept peacefully in their dens felt its rays, especially Kate and Humphrey who were still asleep on the ground. It was a new day; a day Winston knew would be unlike any other.

If Orion's words proved to be true, then the Northern wolves would be here soon. It only took three to four days to get from the Northern to the Central territories – The Eastern/Western pack referred to themselves as that now, with their united status.

Ever since he saw he saw that messenger, hacking up his noxious breath and polluting their fine air, and talking to Lilly and Garth, he knew this pack was going to be a piece of work. In the Central pack, even the Omegas were nicely groomed, well taken care of, and fed just like all the others. But Orion, he was an Omega and he looked like something a bear mauled, ate and then threw up.

That's what he thought, before he met the other wolves that joined him. A particular wolf caught his attention: a wolf named Orestes. This wolf had to be the most unusual and highly disturbed individual he ever met; twitching every few seconds, silvery eye staring at him, and emitting the most bizarre – not to mention annoying – laugh he ever heard. It made his spine shiver and his skin crawl.

He stood at the bank of the stream, taking another of the many drinks he took in his lifetime. Drinking, sometimes made him think of what happened, in his childhood.

***FLASHBACK* (Winston's POV)**

_A much younger me stood in this exact spot by the stream, drinking the nice refreshing water. I was only a puppy at this time. Pontius stood next to me, still a pup but near the verge of adulthood. While mom and dad went off to hunt, he happily watched his two younger brothers for them. He had a harder time watching Cyrus, who was still only a baby. Uncle Isaac helped watch him, which was so helpful if I wanted to go on another one of my adventures; like all pups, I had the typical curiosity of the world._

"_Pontius, what did mom and dad want to talk to you for?"_

_He smiled with that same exact smile he gave me for years. "Something private Winston."_

"_Private? Is it embarrassing?"_

"_No its not embarrassing. It's something you don't need to know about."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You just don't."_

"_Come on bigger brother! Tell me! You can tell me! Come on tell me!"_

_I was so persistent; he just caved in and told me. "They gave me an important mission in the North."_

"_The North? What's up there?"_

"_That's the thing little brother; nothing's up there! I'm going to explore the uncharted area and come back with exciting information!"_

_That's all he told me that he knew my little puppy mind could understand. But I didn't understand that much. _

_Ever since he went on that mission to the North, he was never the same again…_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Winston, what are you thinking about?"

Eve's voice brought him back to reality, his muzzle dripping with water. He sighed and replied, "So many things Eve…"

Tony, Lilly, and Garth were with them, whether the latter two really wanted to or not. They were told of the packs coming and needless to say it was a bit hard to understand; Lilly had a hard time listening after Winston told him the Alpha was her and Kate's uncle.

"Dad, when were you going to tell us we had an uncle?" Lilly said, hurt apparent in her voice.

"Lilly, we don't need to get in that discussion again." Winston said firmly without looking at her. "I didn't tell you for several reasons…"

"Does Kate know about him?"

Winston shook his head. Then, hearing Kate's name brought something to attention in his mind.

"Tony, go find Kate and Humphrey. They need to be here for this too." He said to the old wolf.

Tony nodded and headed back to the pass. Garth turned his head to watch him until his dad disappeared out of sight.

"Winston, why do we need to involve them in this now?" Eve asked her mate.

"Kate and Humphrey are an Alpha pair now; they have as much authority as Lilly and Garth."

Just as he finished his statement, a slight shift of color caught his attention. Through the thin line of trees, he saw dark colors; mostly black. The old former-Alpha growled to himself, flattening his ears against his head.

They're here. He could feel their aura spreading through the atmosphere, and it reeked of death.

"_Pontius, you and I have a lot of catching up to do…_"

**Shorter than usual, but the next one will be longer! Read & Review!**


End file.
